Helldiver
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: In the wake of Kyuubi, the demon is sealed into Naruto's twin brother, Oni, now favoritism has brought Naruto and his sisters an ancient A.I. whom will lead Naruto to form the most elite military fighting force in the world The A.D.S.Ts Naruto x Serena
1. Prologue

**Helldiver**

**Prologue**

Screams echoed throughout the chamber as Kushina gave birth to her twins Naruto and Oni, near her stood Homura, Koharu as well as the twins older siblings by four years, Corona and Aqune. Finally after hours of labour, Naruto and Oni came forth into the world. Sadly it was then that and ANBU with an Inu mask ran in.

"Lord Hokage! The Kyuubi is heading for the village, refugees from a nearby village claim it destroyed their village." Inu said.

"Minato." Kushina said worriedly.

"Kushina, there's only one way to bring down a Biju." Minato said as he took Oni. "He'll be a hero to us all."

Kushina simply nodded. "Just don't use Shiki Fuin to do it." Kushina said.

"I won't I plan to use the Bishou no Tenshi seal to do this." Minato said as he smiled and left with Oni.

Minato stood upon Gamabunta and made the seal, in a flash of gold light, it was over in an instant. The Kyuubi had been sealed into Oni, a newborn son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze no Kuroi Senkou. Minato the Yellow flash. Sadly, some might say that Oni was The Namikaze family's only son...

**6 years later**

Naruto's life had been a load of bull shit. Oni had everything, his parents saw only that bastard. Sure Corona and Aqune saw him, they loved him dearly, but they were the daughters, Oni was male, the one whom would carry on the family name and what was Naruto, NOBODY.

That red haired broad treated that little shit Oni like a fucking prince yet wouldn't give Naruto the time of day, when Naruto needed help, he was shoved aside unless it was Corona or Aqune, his dear sweet sisters, they bandaged his wounds, they comforted him when he was sad, they held him when he had nightmares...they were there with him when he found...her.

**Flashback**

Naruto had been walking through the forest with his sister looked for a rumoured haunted cave that was said to have a crying spirit, with Naruto in need of a friend, and Oni having everyone, parents, fan girls, private teachers, free weapons, praise, everything. Naruto wanted to be the first to help a restless spirit, maybe he would be recognized if it was known that he laid the spirit to rest.

Naruto had told his sisters in secret and they refused to let him go alone, they were speculative at first but when they entered the cave, they saw that the cave was a strange shape, the walls were smooth and angular or even parallel, They soon noticed the walls turned from rock to metal. As they continued on, they came to a strange pedestal. A light shined from the pedestal and a blue woman in a lab coat with long smooth hair, roughly in her early twenties appeared.

"Are you the spirit?" Naruto asked bluntly.

The woman looked up at Naruto, Corona and Aqune.

"A.I.?" Corona asked.

"It means Artificial intelligence." The woman said.

"I see, my name is Naruto, these are my sisters, Corona (points to blonde sister) and Aqune (points to purplette sister)." Naruto said.

"Greetings, my name is Serena." Serena replied smiling while she moved from the pedestal to a holo emitter turning into an adult woman around almost two meters tall.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do the stories say that you cry?" Aqune asked.

"This will be a long story, you may want to get comfortable."

As the three siblings sat down, they began to tell them of the covenant war, of harvest, of Arcadia and of the flood world, of the fleet and how they came to this new unknown planet. She had discovered the energy known as chakra and it's aura effects, she deduced that this was how she had remained alive all this time and had not deteriorated. She had explained the failure in the systems and the crash landing, how everyone but her died in the crash, how she felt as she remained alone, isolated, cut off.

It was at this moment that Naruto asked the most important question in his life, one that would change his life forever, for the better.

"Are you able to leave this place?" Naruto asked.

"No, Only those with Holographic A.I. Disc interfaced slot in their skulls can take me from this place." Serena replied sadly.

"How do I get one?" Naruto asked.

Serena's look shot to Naruto, surprised and astonished.

"It would have to be surgically implanted but the only ones are in the corpses around the ship, there are experimental ones and surgically self implant them selves but they haven't been tested." Serena looking at a box on the wall worriedly.

Naruto took a guess and went for the box and opened it revealing the implants.

"Naruto! Don't even think about it!" Serena screamed in fear at what he was about to do.

Acting on instinct, Naruto took an interface slot implant and pressed it to the fact of his head.

"Naruto!" Serena, Aqune, and Corona screamed in horror as Naruto let out and horrible agonizing scream as the implant cut into the back up his head and installed it's self before he passed out from the pain.

A few hours later Naruto awoke near the pedestal, Corona and Aqune having dragged Naruto to it and his head was resting on Serena's lap.

"That was reckless Naruto." Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"Heh my bad, but I really wanted to bring you out of this place." Naruto said.

Serena just looked at Naruto and smiled. "Your sisters left, went back to the estate so keep your father from searching for you three, after they learned of the weapons here, it seems you three don't like him very much.

"He's an ass, he would give those weapons to my self centred twin brother. Serena Chan, by the way, how am I rest on you if you aren't solid?" Naruto said then asked.

Serena just smiled and brushed Naruto's hair with her hand. "These new implants let solid contact with an A.I." "Now rest my little Naruto, You've been through painful ordeal."

"Won't my _father_ looked for me?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, you sister, Corona is talented for her age, she made a blood clone of you. Now rest, tomorrow we will go back to your village." Serena said, Naruto simply smiled and nodded off on the beautiful A.I.'s lap.

"Naruto, you freed me from this place, you risked your life for me, I will certain you won't feel alone any more, with this new implant, I can be outside your mind, so long as I am near you." Serena whispered. "Sweet dreams."

**Flack back end**

"Hey Serena Chan? Do you think I should stay? I mean, sure Corona and Aqune and you are here for me, but I can't help but notice that _Mother and father_ are pushing me away from them, trying to get them to focus completely on Oni." Naruto asked his secret A.I. Best friend while he laid in bed.

"...Naruto, do you remember when I said there were weapons in the ship, you and your sisters found me in?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied in his thoughts.

"There are certain armours there belonging to a Unit called the O.D.S.T.s, if you leave the village, then let's build a unit from them, I know where your mother came from now from, going over the scrolls while no one was looking besides Aqune who watched for anyone to to keep me a secret. She was from a village called Uzushiogakure no Sato. I'd say take as many storage scrolls as you can, load the weapons, the O.D.S.T. Armour into them, the guns, the ordinates, the vehicles, the fuel, the ammunition, everything, take it all for your self and rebuild the whirlpool village.

"Renounce the Namikaze name, and claim your mother's name, Uzumaki, become the Uzushio Leader, the Uzukage or perhaps work towards a place of technology, then when she coming crawling to the Uzumaki name, you are technically head so you can label her a blood traitor, strip her of her name and banish her, a perfect punishment for her neglect." Serena said.

"Alright, the settles it, but one thing first, what's an O.D.S.T.?" Naruto asked.

"It means Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, but since we don't have a space force and probably won't have one in your life time, we should go for the next best thing, an Air force, and we have the vehicles, soon the resources to make large paratrooper capable aircraft. We will also need recruits, I suggest, you do missions as a lone shock trooper once your training is done inside the ship, it has a few training rooms left that I may be able to get working." Serena said.

"Anything I should pack?" Naruto asked.

"Dried rations, water too, take those kunai with you for hunting. You will need to do so as if you keep going in an out of the village, people will grow suspicious, you should leave during the night." Serena instructed.

"Then I should go grab those rations now, we have some dried beef and and life in storage, I'll grab those Serena Chan." Naruto replied.

"Right, Naruto why do you keep adding Chan to my name by the way?" Serena asked.

Naruto simply blushed and accidentally thought of him and Serena kissing which in turn made Serena blush a light purple.

About an hour later, Naruto was running out of the village towards the ruins of the Spirit of Fire while in their rooms, Corona and Aqune woke, knowing that their little brother was gone.

**Okay first chapter of the Helldiver, The name for Naruto's Unit will be A.D.S.T.**

** Air Drop Shock Troopers. Not very imaginative but they are essentially the same unit anyway, they will be paratroopers at first but will gain a new way of an air drop during the wave arc. If you want an idea of how they look when they do it watch final fantasy the spirits within.**

**I know I haven't updated recent and I'm making more stories than I update, truth be told I wanted to make an O.D.S.T. Naruto story outside the covenant war for a while but didn't know how to start. And LOL I bet you were expecting Cortana weren't you when you saw the name right? Serena is the drop dead gorgeous A.I. From Halo Wars. Come on, you all know she is ten times better than Cortana. Looks prettier, sounds hot, As for Naruto's pairing with her, she is pretty much all he has beside his sisters and they are being pushed away from him in favour of Oni. I will right the next chapter tomorrow with the O.C.s we will skip a few years here to Naruto being the Supreme commander of U.D.F.**

**Uzushio Defence Force. He will not be Uzukage, since Uzushio is not a ninja village anymore.**

**Names and armour will be listed now**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Rookie from halo 3 O.D.S.T. There will be quotes throughout the story from all halo games.**

**Specter Valkerias (male)- Dare O.D.S.T.**

**Daisy Angelica (female duh)- Has one of the animated drawings for the concept art of Halo ODST look for the blue ODST with the sniper rifle and weird shoulder plate Daisy is from Halo Legends Homecoming, I changed her story so she was never a Spartan II as she wasn't even born yet.**

**Hunter Steele (Male) From spider riders, his armour is that of Buck from ODST.**

**Lastly**

**Saito Hiraga from Familiar of Zero has Mickey's armour, not all that imaginative for the most elite squad but hey sew me.**

**These will be the important characters among the A.D. but there will also be generic A.D.S.T.s basically nameless ones**

**I DO NO OWN ANY OF THE HALO FRANCHISE BUNGIE DOES AND NO ONE ELSE**

**I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

**I DO NOT OWN SPIDER RIDERS**

**IDO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**SPECTER I OWN HIS ASS HE IS MY CHARACTER ALONE AMONG OTHERS THAT I MIGHT MAKE UP**

**A guy get's dare's armour because it's my O.C. And her armour is cool.**

**Good news 4 days after a late shift tomorrow that means for those days, I'm gonna be writing chapters for as many as I can get done, I have started another chapter of the brotherhood and I am working on thinking up how to do the next chapter or Kuremada and how I'm gonna work with Clare, you gonna hate me later on and Clare is gonna do something stupid eventually.**


	2. Rise of the ADST

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 1**

**Rise of the A.D.S.T**

Naruto ran out of the village gates towards the Spirit of Fire's ruins while Corona and Aqune both woke suddenly, knowing that their little brother was gone.

_"Good luck little brother, may you find happiness with Serena-San_." The both thought.

**Two weeks later**

Within the Uchiha Estate, a young girl was running up to her parents and older brother.

"Momma, Poppa, have you seen Naruto-Kun around the village at all, he hasn't been at school." Setsuna asked.

"Now that you mention it Setsuna, I haven't seen him around when his parents took them all to school, he hasn't been with them." Mokoto replied worriedly.

"I noticed that he was neglected allot by his parents..." "We had better check on them, I don't like where this is going." Fugaku said while standing.

Without a word, Itachi, Mokoto and Setsuna followed.

**(Just for the record, I'm not making the Uchiha clan evil and they are not arrogant in my story, Setsuna has a crush on Naruto but it doesn't go any where, He will be with only Serena. They will however play a role later on, Uzushio is obviously not built yet.)**

The family went straight to the Namikaze Estate and were please to find Corona and Aqune talking with each other, away from their family. Mokoto immediately went to the two.

"Hello girl, might I ask where your parents are?" Mokoto asked.

"Ah Mokoto-San, she's in the garden right now and he is at the tower, the twerp is probably out being his self centred self." Corona greeted then answered.

Mokoto was quick to note, the girls refused to acknowledge their parents.

"Thank you, I just need to have a word with her and then I'll be on my way." Mokoto said smiling, though underneath her smile she was seething. _"What the hell has being going on in this house?"_

Mokoto wasted no time getting to the garden and sure enough there was Kushina.

"Kushina, might I have a word with you?" Mokoto asked, an edge on her tone.

"Sure, Mokoto-Neechan, What can I do for you?" Kushina replied.

"Where is Naruto? Because my daughter noticed that he's being missing for two weeks now." Mokoto enquired.

"Really, I haven't noticed, he was gone, I've been so focused on Oni" Kushina began but was interrupted.

"Yeah no shit, and what you do mean you haven't noticed, HE YOUR FUCKING SON!" Mokoto yelled in a rage.

"You realize that your own fucking daughters don't even acknowledge you, they refuse to call you their mother, I wouldn't be surprise that with you negligence, he ran away. You hear this and hear it well Kushina, our friendship is over, that little bastard of yours is no longer aloud anywhere near my daughter, if he's seen in the estate, I'll have his ball cut off and then I'll shove them down his throat." Mokoto yelled and then turned and stomped out of the garden towards the estate gate.

When Mokoto got to the gate, she saw Oni demanding she go on a date with him, without warning, she walked up and backhanded him, sending him to the ground.

"She doesn't know where he is, she hasn't noticed, and she doesn't care." Mokoto said.

"Mokoto, Itachi, Setsuna, we're going back to the estate, it's time had had a meeting with the clan council." Fugaku said and they all left, with Oni running to his mother like a little bitch.

**6 Years later**

** Off the Coast of Nami No Kuni**

Two small motorized rafts were heard moving through a thick mist as they moved along the bridge, the passengers, fully alert with as one on each raft kept watch with their weapons.

"Looks all clear, You'd think they would hear the motors in this fog." Naruto said over his com link.

"It is strange, but then this is a crime lord not a war lord, he's probobly..." Alice couldn't finish.

"Speaking of which, here's the plan, Alice, you and Jerome find the slave facilities, Douglas I need you to watch the bridge builder's family knowing what we got on Gato, he will target the man's daughter and grandson." Naruto ordered.

"Yes, sir, learning fast for a rookie." Alice replied.

"I had excellent teachers." Naruto replied.

**Flash backhanded**

Naruto was grabbing all the guns, ammo, ordinates, and slapping the scrolls on the vehicles, he was grabbing anything that wasn't nailed down when Serena told him to follow her direction towards a large room with several tubes within it.

Naruto was astonished to find the tubes for by whatever means, still active and there were people within them.

With Serena's help, the young A.D.S.T. To be began thawing out the people within the tubes and soon enough they opened to reveal their sleepers. One by one the green giants woke and stepped out while looking around.

They all focused on Naruto when he approached and by Serena's instructed stood at attention and saluted the Spartans.

"Kid where are the tech and who are you?" The Spartan with the red markings on him asked.

"There are no tech, the ship according to Serena-Chan crashed here 800 years ago, she told me how to thaw you out." Naruto replied.

"I see, what of the U.N.S.C. Did we win?" The Spartan asked.

"I assume so, based on what Serena-Chan told me." Naruto replied.

"Okay one other thing, an A.I. Can only live for 7 years before rampancy, how did she survive." The Spartan asked.

"It's the chakra on this planet, it seems to be affecting her or so she believes." Naruto replied.

"Now then, what is your name?" The Spartan asked.

"I'm Naruto Na...Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"You were going to say another name." The Spartan countered.

"I dropped my father's name and took up my mother's name." Naruto defended.

"Fair enough." "The Spartan replied.

"So, What are your names?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Spartan-092." Said the red marked Spartan.

"I'm Spartan-130." Said the Spartan with a red emblem on her right shoulder plate.

"I'm Spartan-042." Said the Spartan with the skull on his right shoulder plates.

"I asked, you names, not your number, it seems just wrong to refer to someone by a number." Naruto countered.

The Spartans looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fair enough, it's kind of personal, our names, but since your kinda cute for a kid, Our names are Alice, Jerome, and Douglas." Said the Spartan with the emblem as she pointed to herself and then Spartan-092 and Spartan-042 respectively.

"Nice to meet you Alice-San, Jerome-San and Douglas-San." Naruto said.

"So I see your carrying a number of scrolls in your backpack, what for." Alice said.

"Serena-Chan told me that if I want to form the A.D.S.T.s then I need to gather all the weapons, munitions, vehicles, ordinates and the like that I can, basically take anything that isn't nailed down and seal it into these scrolls for transport." Naruto replied.

"A.D.S.T.s?" Jerome asked.

"Air Drop Shock Troopers." Naruto answered.

"Ah, well then, You can't be a commando without training, what do you say Alice and Doug." Jerome said then asked.

"We aren't getting off this rock, and the U.N.S.C. Obviously thinks we're dead if it;s even still around, the war is over and we're not needed by them anymore, so why not, beside we're warriors, what better way to serve a war effort than to train new warriors." Alice replied.

"I'm up for it, so long as the kid doesn't turn tyrant or warlord, I'm good with the idea." Douglas said.

**Flashback end**

The rafts had hit the shore and the Trooper and the Spartans began looking over their gear and went into separate directions.

Alice and Jerome went into the forest to find any of Gato's operations and Naruto and Douglas went into the town heading straight for the reported bridge builder's house.

**With Team Naruto and Douglas**

Naruto and Douglas walked up to the door and Naruto turned around and kept an eye out for enemies while Douglas knocked on the door.

The door opened despite protests from inside and Douglas was greeted by a woman with long navy blue hair. "Oh umm." she said.

"I take it your, the bridge builder's daughter, my commanding officer told me I was to protect you and your son during our operations here." Douglas said.

Just then the ninjas came out revealing, Oni, Aqune and Setsuna.

Naruto turned towards them and gasped when he saw his older sister.

"Aqune? Is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Do I know you?" Aqune asked.

Naruto then cleared his helmet, turning it from black to clear and Aqune gasped.

"Naruto!" Aqune screamed and immediately hugged him.

"So the loser came back, because of you, Mom won't have anything to do with me you prick." Oni said.

"That's Minato's fault and yours and well, you and Minato and Kushina drove him away and she's feeling guilty from it, your arrogance caused everything." Aqune growled at Oni.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Douglas asked.

"Naruto is Aqune's younger brother, he was pushed away and neglected by his parents, Corona and Aqune hinted a few times to me that Naruto was taken." Setsuna said.

Just then Serena appeared near Naruto.

"Ah Aqune, I see you've grown into a fine young woman." Serena greeted.

"Thank you Serena, been taking care of my favourite little brother?" Aqune asked.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver, I'm the hero of Konoha, I should be the favourite!" Oni yelled.

"I'm starting to hate this kid, is he really your brother?" Douglas asked Naruto and Aqune.

"Unfortunately, he's my twin and he's a self centred arrogant little shit." Naruto replied.

"Well come in, welcome to our home." Tsunami replied. (they know her name from spying on the village for Intel)

"Thank you." Naruto said as he and Douglas followed them in.

"So Naruto has it been started, yet, I want to join as soon as it is." Aqune replied.

"Note yet, Aqune, this will hopefully be the first place where we get some new recruits, currently, Alice and Jerome are out hunting down the slave camps and facilities. The Ninjas will guard Tazuna as far as I'm guessing, Douglas will guard the house, and I will head straight for the bridge, if we've learned anything for our recon, it's that we know that Gato is a back stabber, he will betray the missing nin he hired and when he comes, I'll be there to greet him with my buddy." Naruto said, patting his M7S Sub machine Gun.

"As if you could do anything, you're weak." Oni scowled.

"No he isn't, he's trained as a black ops elite, his marksmanship rivals us Spartans, he's a master of close quarters combat, extremely deadly with his knife. Just as deadly with his M7S SMG and his M6C Socom Sidearm, often duel wielding them with advanced acrobatics and martial arts, he is essentially a spartan super soldier without being a super soldier." Douglas countered.

"You give me too much credit brother. Now then, Aqune, you said you wanted to join the A.D.S.T.s, You realize that Konoha will stop you." Naruto said.

"They will try, and Oni is a pussy, he can't do shit." Aqune countered.

"Hey!" Oni yelled.

"You talk like a grunt that's for sure, but do you have the attitude." Douglas said.

"We'll find out tomorrow, I have a feeling we will be getting our round of bloodshed tomorrow.

**With Alice and Jerome**

"Well that went well." Alice said as they gathered nearly 170 slaves, many of home were to be sold into force prostitution. More for labour slavery and all of them wanted to thank the Spartans for freeing them.

"You want to thank us, then go North towards Uzushio, rebuild the village be come it's citizens, we are the Spartan II super soldiers, we are Uzushio's guardians and it's elites. Stand with Commander Naruto, and and you will forever be safe from tyranny. If you accept this then we will escort you there. If not we'll escort you to the town, where Gato will soon be dead, either way you win." Alice yelled.

Everyone cheered Naruto's name and it became very clear that they were going to Uzushio.

**At the bridge builder's household**

"Doug, you get the message?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Alice and Jerome are taking refugees to Uzushio, the village is rising up." Douglas replied.

"Tomorrow we will be make our mark and our rise. For Honour." Naruto said.

"For Glory." Douglas replied.

"For Justice." They both said.

**Next day**

"Alright, I'll watch the family and keep em safe, give that midget son of a bitch, a mouth of lead for us, Once I'm sure the family is safe, I'll rally the town." Douglas said.

"Got it." Naruto said.

"He'll regret being a criminal bastard. He'll regret coming to wave. And he'll most definitely regret you just BLEW UP HIS RAGGEDY ASS ARMY!" Douglas said then yelled.

"Ooh-rah." Naruto said in reply.

With that, Naruto went with the ninjas and the bridge builder.

When they arrived, there was a thick fog in the area and the guard were all either dead or beaten.

"What happened here civilian?" Naruto asked a bruised and beaten worker.

"It was a pair of demons, they came out of no where when the fog came in." The worker said before passing out from the pain.

"You know the music shinobi, time to dance." Naruto said as he aimed his M7S into the fog.

"Aqune, Setsuna, Oni, protect Tazuna. Defence formation alpha." Kakashi ordered, and they three genin slipped into formation.

"Their defensive stance is poor and their formation is full of holes, have you taught them nothing?" Naruto said then asked.

"I taught Oni a lot of my jutsu, and Minato has as well." Kakashi said.

"And Aqune and Setsuna?" Naruto asked.

"Um." Kakashi tried.

"He hasn't taught Aqune jack shit, and all I've learned is chakra control, I was lucky enough to have my parents to teach me, but Aqune was left high and dry, I only found out last night, if we make it through this, I am so having my parents take over her training." Setsuna said.

"You won't, I'm going with my brother." Aqune said.

"Oh course you are, you're property of the Namikaze clan." Oni said.

"Not you, twerp. I'm going with my real brother. Naruto." Aqune said.

"If you do, Father will declare war and take you back by force." Oni said.

"I'd like to see him try." Aqune said.

"Enough, no more infighting. If we're going to make it through this, we need to fight as a unit." Naruto commanded.

"Right." Setsuna and Aqune said while Oni growled.

Kakashi simply glared at Naruto.

"Heh, it seems your brats can't stand the boy." Zabuza's voice said throughout the mist.

"Aqune is my older sister and Oni is my expendable twin whom is overly arrogant and a tyrant in the making and any tyrant is my enemy." Naruto said as he fired his M7S in the direction of s red blip on his motion detector.

"Son of bitch!" "How did you see me?" Zabuza yelled.

"Motion sensor. You move, I see you." Naruto said.

"Ger, then try this!" Zabuza yelled and then there was a whistling sound.

Naruto spun around and whipped out his M6C and shot Zabuza's sword 6 times before the sword clattered to the ground.

"..." Zabuza. "I hate you brat." Zabuza growled.

"Ah, I'm flattered. Now hold still while I do this." Naruto said. "Click shing"

"Oh my, well that was unexpected.

Behind Naruto was a masked hunter nin with her ice kunai to his neck.

Naruto then whipped around with lightning speed and kicked the hunter nin in the stomach sending her away, he then holstered his guns and went on the offensive in martial arts.

Naruto immediately dashed towards the hunter nin and the hunter nin tried firing off and ice jutsu only the miss and get punched in the stomach then uppercut in the chin before being thrown away from Naruto.

Naruto then walked menacingly towards the hunter while the genin face off against Zabuza with Kakashi.

"Fuck this, I am not letting him take my clan's property from us." Oni yelled and he went at Naruto.

Oni fired off a fire ball and missed, the hunter back flipped away from Naruto beside Oni and both faced off against the A.D.S.T.

Naruto ran towards then and somersaulted over an ice blast and under a fireball before he grabbed the two and slammed their heads together then punched the hunter in the stomach and then Oni in the stomach. Naruto kick the hunter in the back then bashed the sword from Oni when he tried to draw it over his shoulder and punched him in the stomach twice and upside the head before punch him over the head, kneed him in the gut then threw him to the ground and jumped up rearing his fist back.

"No no wait." Oni pleaded. BAM

Naruto slammed his armour plated fist down on Oni's groin hard before kicking him in the nuts hard enough to send him flying across the bridge where he landed at the side whimpering.

"Hey ass hole, get away from the brats!" Zabuza yelled he he disengaged the ninjas and charged him.

Zabuza slashed at Naruto only for him to dodge and kick Zabuza away. Kakashi then attacked Naruto along side Oni and Zabuza.

Naruto kicked Oni in the nuts, roundhouse kicked Kakashi in the chin then punch Zabuza in the chin, backhanded him in the side on the head then drop kicked him in the chin again. Oni tried to flying jump kick Naruto only for him to grab his ankle and bash him into Zabuza for before whipping him to the ground and stomping on his nuts before pulling out his M7S and aiming at Oni's head.

"Oh no! Oni!" Kakashi yelled.

"Naruto don't, he's not worth it!" Aqune yelled.

The hunter launched a barrage of ice needles at Naruto forcing him away from Oni but not before he kicked him in the nuts and sent him flying into Kakashi and the hunter. Naruto holstered his M7S and walked ominously towards Zabuza, Kakashi and the hunter.

"You idiots let me show him how it's done!" The hunter roared as he faced Naruto

Naruto ran up and smashed his fist into the hunter and sent him flying towards Kakashi and Oni.

"Nice show Hunter." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kakashi." Zabuza said as they stood up.

"What is your problem? Who's side are you on?" Zabuza yelled before Naruto kicked him in the head.

"Oh you know what, fuck this, come here you little shit." Zabuza yelled, having retrieved his sword.

Zabuza sliced at Naruto who dodge and punched him in the head then in the gut.

Zabuza sliced again but was punched in the stomach and then in the head.

Zabuza tried to stab Naruto only for him to grab Zabuza's arm and twist it and dislocate his arm at the elbow and then kick him in the knee, dislocating his calf.

Naruto then grabbed the sword from him and kicked him in the head, sending him sliding away from Naruto unconscious.

"You psychotic son of a bitch, I'll kill you graaa." Oni started but screamed in pain when Naruto threw the sword hilt first and nailed him in the nuts.

"Why do you keep sacking me." Oni whined.

"Take this!" Kakashi yelled as he formed a chidori and then threw it at Naruto who body flipped over it and charged them.

"Son of a bitch!" Kakashi yelled and Naruto kicked Kakashi in the chin then axe kicked him in the head knocking him out cold, he then faced off against the hunter and high kicked him off the side of the bridge.

"Naruto, I can't believe they did this. Kakashi, Oni, they sided with enemy ninjas to fight you, treachery..." Aqune said as she surveyed what could only be described as a slaughter.

Suddenly they heard clapping at the end of the bridge and Naruto and Aqune looked and saw Gato and an army of mercs and thugs.

"Well well well, so the baby demon and the Konoha dogs were beaten down by a single brat. You know, a man like you could have be very successful in my business, a true bit of muscle." Gato said smiling. "And of course the little went there as payment for your services."

"First of all, I'm hear to kill you not join you, second, if you think an elite commando like me would side with tyrannical scum like you then you're not just corrupt, you're stupid. Third, you're going to fucking die more than ever now for calling my sister a wench." Naruto said menacingly.

"Err, the one who kills him gets the whore and a millions ryo." Gato roared before getting his brains blown out by Naruto who shot him with his M6C Sidearm.

"He just kill our meal ticket, let's kill him, rape his sister and pillage the town." Said one of the mercs.

"I don't think so." Said Douglas as he arrived with the villages, all of them armed with makeshift weapons.

Douglas then aimed with his rocket launcher and fired, killing 7 mercs.

"Fuck this! Run!" The mercs screamed as they fled to Gato's yacht.

"Mission accomplished...uh what happened to them sir?" Douglas said then asked.

"Treachery." Aqune said. "I'm joining your little brother." Aqune said, leaving no room for argument.

On the com link Alice sounded. "Sir I've returned from Uzushio, Jerome is protecting our people and some have asked to join the A.D.S.T. Core, also I killed all hostiles in Gato's mansion and have taken all the supplies and money, I should be there in an hour to hand it out.

"Good work Alice, make sure they get all of it then return to Uzushio when your done, We'll take these craven traitors to Tazuna's house before heading back to Uzushio." Naruto replied over the com link.

"Acknowledged." Alice replied.

Naruto and Douglas wasted no time taking Oni and Kakashi and Setsuna back to the house while Setsuna was fuming, she knew that the Hokage would seek revenge when it was his own son that provoked the incident and on top of that attacked an allied soldier without warning. Dark days lied ahead for Konoha, at least Kushina had pulled her head from her ass and smartened up.

**Later**

"Will you be alright, Setsuna?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine, and Serena, take good care of him." Setsuna said.

"You have my word, he is my fiance after all." Serena said.

Aqune, Douglas, Alice, Setsuna, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna all looked at Naruto and Serena shocked.

"What? He purposed shortly before the mission." Serena asked.

"Um Sir, no offence but aren't you a little young to be getting married, I know you love Serena and all, but with all due respect, you're twelve." Douglas said.

"Not to worry, Serena and I won't be married officially for a while, I just figured I'd do the purposal early because I couldn't wait." Naruto said.

"Right, now then, about our alliance, you need help in producing fuel and and munitions, and recruits, well the fuel and munitions we can't do for you, but I'm sure there are many whom would leave home here to join the Uzushio military. And for trade, simply have some troops protect us while we build a decent harbour and we will start shipping in supplies to Uzushio as soon as we are able." Tazuna said.

"That is all we ask, we will however be paying with supplies of our own, we can't offer elites or actual soldiers to protect you, so we will train a force for you. How you name it is up to you." Naruto said.

"E.S.W.A.T. Then." Tazuna said.

"E.S.W.A.T.?" Alice asked.

"Extra Special Weapons And Tactics." Tazuna said.

"Ah, well then. We will send forth a group of troopers to train your first troopers and militia, we can however only offer older models of guns due to the large villages' corruption." Naruto said.

"I understand, they will take anything large scale and use it for their greed." Said Tazuna whom had gotten a crystal clear idea on how untrustworthy Konoha was to back stab an allied soldier. Even if the alliance wasn't official they were on the same side until that runt blew everything out of the water.

"Alright, if all is set, we'll be on our way, as soon as we've had some r and r from the mission, one of us will return to train a local small army for you to protect your selves." Naruto said.

Tazuna nodded and with that Naruto, Aqune, Alice, and Douglas were off.

**There's chapter 1**

**Okay all credit to the fight scene goes to rooster teeth, the Godfathers of Machinema. The Tex fit in so well with Kakashi, Zabuza and Oni I dare say. **

**The Crossover has increased with Appleseed being put in, yes expect to see Deunan Knute.**

**I will also put in Oni (the game) for Yuki no Kuni and Kiri will have the S.E.A.L.s as in Navy seals They are all allied obviously.**

**Now I was more tempted to use that fight scene for a Tex and Church adopt Naruko kind of idea, take a look at how many stories where that happened to femnaru and you can imagine just how pissed off Tex would be to see it happening.**

**Any way, next chapter we get introduced to the squad, Aqune will have her own squad, Uzushio will also have a bit of starcraft in in but only in terms of characters. I might ad some of the vehicles, but it won't be much, the vulture, the ghost char.s (Nova, Duran, Sarah[Kerrigan]) and Possibly Jim Rainer.**

**I wil also send the A.D.S.T.s to other lands, since this is a mass crossover, I am considering having them work in several anime, zero no Tsukaima for their war, Claymore for Pieta and the battle of Rabona. I won't make a chapter till I have a rough idea on your opinion of this, I don't want to screw this story over.**


	3. Origins Part 1

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 2**

**Origins P1**

Naruto, Aqune, Alice and Douglas has just arrived back as Uzushio and were pleased that everyone was already so lively, the refugees might have had only tents at the time but they were happy.

They had been freed from a tyrant, from slavery, and once the village was up and ready, they would be living comfortably.

Naruto looked around and and saw he couldn't find Jerome around at all.

He walked up to one of the refugees. Immediately, the refugee saluted.

"Stop that, even if you want to be an A.D.S.T., you're not a soldier yet so you don't have to salute.

"Actually, I asked Jerome, sir, he said we could enlist even though the village isn't prepared to train troops yet." The refugee said.

Naruto took a look at the boy, he had to be no more than 15. He had brown hair and emerald green eyes. "What's your private?" Naruto asked professionally.

"Sir, Specter Valkerias sir." Specter said.

"At ease, have you seen Lieutenant Commander Jerome, he'd have red markings on his armour?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he said he was going to the forest and took a few refugees with those metal things you call gers um gons, not that's not it, ah guns." Specter said.

"Alright, so he'd hunting for food. Carry on." Naruto said.

"Thank you sir." Specter said.

"Kiss ass." A girl with blood hair and bright blue eyes said.

"And who might you be?" Naruto asked.

"Private Daisy, Angelica reporting for duty." Daisy replied with a salute.

"And you call me a kiss ass." Specter said before shutting up immediately.

"Hm, keep that up you two. I prefer my troops to be more lively." Naruto said.

With that Naruto and Aqune continued on while Jerome and the hunters returned with their kills and Jerome dragging a tree.

"Um, Jerome?" Naruto asked.

"Figured we should start stocking up on lumber for construction. Aside from rescuing the refugees we also grabbed a large number of tools for building, harvesting and mining and the like." Jerome said. By the way, who's the girl?" Jerome said then asked.

"You best not be cheating on Serena or both she and Alice will rip you a new one." Jerome said chuckling while Aqune and Naruto laughed.

"She's my sister, Aqune. Aqune, Jerome otherwise known as Lieutenant Commander Smart ass." Naruto said chuckling.

"And proud of it, brat, You may be my commanding officer, but I am still not saluting." Naruto said.

"I'd have it no other way, bro." Naruto said and Jerome nodded before continuing on with the tree. Many people astonished by the soldier's ungodly strength.

"By the way, Naruto, it's been 6 years. Can we sit somewhere, I'd like to know what's happened since you left.

Naruto looked at his older sister, 16 years of age now, and smiled. "Sure, let's head over there, and I will tell you everything." Naruto said pointing to a near by tree.

The two went over and sat.

"Okay, I guess I should start with my return to the ship..."

**Flashback, big flashback**

Naruto had been running at full sprint from the village for almost an hour and he had finally gotten back to the ship, Naruto pulled Serena's chip out and and allowed her to hop into the systems while Naruto pulled out the first sealing scroll and went straight for the armoury. Thank god he took the time to explore before returning to the village those months ago. The minute Naruto entered, he practically drooled at the sight, racked filled the room, filled with guns, grenades, armour, everything.

"Hm, boys and their toys." Serena said as she appears on a screen,. "I'm not sure how but a number of systems are still active, I also detect 3 active cryo pods, they contain red team." Serena said.

"Red Team?" Naruto asked.

"They are Spartan II super soldiers. We should revive, as they would be ideal for training you and you'll need their help to build Uzushio, as you know full well, one man doesn't make an army." Serena said.

"Right. I'll grab all the gear here first and then revive them while grabbing any tech along the way." Naruto said as he continued grabbing, pistols, rifles, grenades, ammunition, and armour where ever there was any.

"It took almost three hours because of how much equipment was in the room, and Naruto had only filled two scrolls, he labelled weaponry and armour. He quickly left for the hanger and slapped a scroll onto a longsword fight before it vanished into the scroll and he moved to the next vehicles, there weren't very many aircraft in the hanger but it still took a long time simply because of the method he had to use. With that done he went to the fuel line and with Serena's instruction began pumping fuel into cargo tanks, thankfully the tanks were labelled between ground vehicles and aircraft. After about half an hour all the tanks were filled and he sealed them into yet another scroll before moving onto the garage. With this place he found all manner of vehicles.

(I am using, halo, halo 2, halo 3, halo wars, and halo custom for this)

Naruto sealed vehicles after vehicle into his next scroll until he came across a particular set of vehicles.

"oooooh." Naruto said with a big shit eating grin.

He was looking at the T89-Bulldog battle cycle. A pair of miniguns on the front with a miniature rocket launcher in between them.

"Going into my favourites scroll." Naruto said and began sealing the bulldogs into the scroll before moving onto the next vehicles.

All in all, he had gathering, 4 longsword fighters, 5 pelicans, 13 warthogs, 10 scorpion tanks, 30 mongoose ATVs, 14 AV14 Hornets, a four legged walker with a bigass cannon on it's back, Serena called it a mythos, a railgun on it's back more powerful than a scarrap gun with a blast radius to go with the hit.

He then came across what was without a doubt the strangest vehicle he had seen.

It looked like a garage on tracks with several turrets on it and what looked to be a crane.

"That's an elephant, a mobile headquarters, I highly advice taking it and any others you find, however my records show we only ever had one on board." Serena said.

Naruto nodded and slapped the vehicle scroll on it and then walked out, leaving the once full garage, barren.

"Okay, besides our spartan friends, what's next to grab?" Naruto asked.

"That's all Naruto, you've left the armour, the hanger and the garage empty. Now It's time to thaw out your comrades." Serena said smiling.

Naruto walked to the cryo room, his steps echoing in the dark empty halls, his pack heavy with storage scrolls. Serena opened the door and Naruto walked into to find a line of cryo pods. All of them had people in them, only three were functioning. Only three had live people in them. The rest, the people had died and decayed.

"Naruto, over here." Serena said, standing by a control panel.

"Right...Serena...if I had come sooner, would they have lived?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, their systems failed before you found me, there was nothing you could do." Serena said sadly.

"Hm, I guess I should get to work." Naruto said as he walked away from a cryo pod housing a decaying labelled, Anders.

"Alright, turn that knob." Serena instructed which, Naruto did.

"Now lower that lever and flip that switch then press this button and lastly watch as they awaken." Serena instructed, pointing to each of the places while Naruto did as he was told.

Naruto then walked up to the cryo pods and waited as frost flowed from the pods, the figures began to stir. Naruto stepped back as the pods opened and the armoured Spartan II super soldiers rose and stepped out of the pods.

The red marked Spartan II looked around then looked down at Naruto, who lucked up at him.

"Uh, kid how did you get on this ship, the military doesn't let Spartan candidates onto warships until after they graduate." Jerome said.

"I'm not a Spartan candidate, The ship crashed and you've been here for around 800 years according to Serena-Chan." Naruto said.

"Right..., And I'm princess Snow White." Really, what are you doing here?" Jerome countered.

"Actually, Sir, I think he's right. The ship looks...neglected, very neglected. And there's no crew here to wake us up, mean Serena told the kid how." The emblem marked Spartan said.

"I'm gonna have to agree bro." Douglas, the skull marked Spartan said.

"Alright...So...what now, you woke us up, is there a reason beside out of the goodness of your heart." Jerome asked.

"Well Serena, figured you might be able to train me to become a soldier since I'm trying to for the A.D.S.T.s." Naruto said.

"Don't you mean O.D.S.T.s? And aren't you a bit young, shouldn't you be with your parents?" Alice asked, kneeling in front of Naruto.

"I have people who gave birth to me but I don't consider them my parents, I'll be they probobly don't even know I'm gone, wouldn't care either." Naruto said.

"Care to explain, child?" The spartan asked as she removed her helmet and smiled at the child.

"All they care about it my brother, a self centred arrogant little shit whom is treated like the crown prince, me, nobody knows I exist aside from my sisters and my so called parents pushed them away from me in favour of my brother, he does nothing and is looked to as a hero, I bust my ass and nobody gives a" Naruto said but was cut off by Alice.

"Watch your language children shouldn't talk like that." Alice snapped.

"Hm, Still the big sister sort of person aren't you, You always were good with kids, Alice." Serena said as she appeared.

"How did?" Alice began.

"I looked up your files when you first came aboard." Serena answered.

"Now, Spartans, what Naruto just told you is the sugar coated version, he used one of the experimental implants in his desperation to be with me, you might say that we are close, and because his sisters can no longer see him, I'm all he has, now that you're awake, he has you too." Serena said.

"Do we have a choice?" Douglas asked.

"Yes but it's best you come with us, you won't last long if we don't stand as one, if you train him, teach him how to become an Air Drop Shock Trooper, teach him to use U.N.S.C. Gear, vehicles and weapons, team him to be elite, then you have a chance, he aims to rebuild his so called mother's village, a sort of payback if you will to find she may have family that is trying to rebuild her old home only to be barred from the village at gun point." Serena said.

"This land, this world is torn by tyranny, chaos, war, slavery, blood shed, and fear. Naruto wants the A.D.S.T.s, now he wants Uzushio and the nations of it's allies to be a beacon of hope for those who have none. Please, Spartans, as much potential and heart that he has, his father has become a vile man and his twin brother is no better. This land, this world is torn and dangerous, the wilderness is no place for a child to be on his own." Serena pleaded.

"Alright alright, enough. We'll help, just don't expect me to change his diapers, wipe and powder his ass." Jerome said.

"I'm a kid not a baby, you meanie." Naruto said.

"Meanie? Are you serious, you can't even pull off a good insult." Jerome said only to get smacked by Alice.

"Be nice." Alice said as she picked Naruto up onto her shoulders.

"What the wha?" Naruto asked.

"Never had a ride huh, Serena jump into the kid since he has the implant. By the way kid, I'm Alice, the red marked smart ass in Jerome and Mr. professionally stiff with a stick up his ass in Douglas." Alice said chuckling.

"Hey!" Douglas yelled. "I resent that." Douglas said.

"Alright Serena. Where to?" Alice asked.

"Linking the way point to your H.U.D. Naruto best to take a pelican out of the scroll as well as aircraft fuel, let Red Team fuel it up, this will be a long trek on foot, too long, best to fly there." Serena said.

"Right. Alice Nii-Chan, I need you to let me down when we reach the hanger so I can unseal a Pelican dropship." Naruto said.

"Alright." Alice said smiling as she carefully grabbed her helmet and put it back on before they all moved towards the hanger.

"Hey Serena, admit it, that was another reason why you wanted Red team awakened. The distance from her to Whirlpool is too long to go on foot." Naruto said.

"...I admit nothing, my beloved." Serena replied, causing all the Spartans to stumble.

**There's part 1 of the Origins, next in Part 2 will be training in Uzushio's ruins for urban warfare and insertion, infiltration and securing room, basically if you want an idea on how the Spartans are going to train Naruto, look at the movie S.W.A.T., it's when Samuel Jackson is training the SWAT team.**

** As you can see, Douglas is real professional most of the time. Alice is like a big sister and likes kids, expect her to have some later in the story. Jerome is a smart ass hands down.**


	4. Origins Part 2

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 2**

**Origins P2**

Naruto and Red Team had been flying for only an hour, though they had to fly above the cloud cover to avoid drawing attention to the engines from the ground,m the last thing they needed was for hidden villages to know of their technology and have to pull security without being able to build up their forces.

At last they arrived at a huge island surrounded by massive whirlpools, it quickly became apparent to Alice, whom was piloting the pelican dropship they had taken from the storage scroll that no ship could very easily get onto Uzushio by water. The minefield of whirlpools was thick an treacherous. It looked damn near impossible to get through. A perfect natural defence against a naval fleet.

"We're over Uzushio now, setting down in a clearing near some ruins, they look like a good place to get started." Alice said over the com link.

"Roger that, Alice. When we set down, we rest for a day and then onto training." Jerome said into his com link.

"Acknowledged." Alice replied.

Jerome then pressed a red button near the door to the cock pit and the passenger hatch opened.

"Setting down." Alice said.

"First lesson, Naruto. Insertion. Move fast, hit the dirt, if you're too slow then you're dead." Jerome said.

The pelican landed and immediately, Jerome, Naruto and Douglas bolted the back of the dropship, Jerome and Douglas went prone instantly but Naruto was slower to do so.

"You were too slow and you were killed Naruto." Jerome said. "Don't worry, we'll work on that before we go towards the work of airdrop, for now we do dropship insertion by landing and survival as well as fitness training."

**Time skip 1 year**

Naruto was running through a make shift obstacle course that Alice Jerome and Douglas made from a number of trees as they shot rubber slugs and stun bolts at him, his objective was to capture the flag at the end of the course, he dashed for a for cover around a log pillbox and then as soon as he had an opening he jumped over it and bolted for the next point, Alice threw a stun grenade and Naruto stupidly enough, punched it and sent it back at her, shocking the living hell out of her when it detonated while Douglas chuckled and Jerome frowned at Naruto's reckless tactic.

Naruto ran up the log ramp and grabbed the flag.

**Time skip 1 year**

Naruto had mastered every firearm he used, learned all he could on navigation and explosives, he learned how to spot and sniper while remaining hidden from Alice, he learned the mathematics of air speed, gravity and bullet arc from Jerome and he learned how to properly clean and maintain his weapons and armour from Douglas.

It had taken a while for the Spartans to get use to it and now the Spartans were no longer so surprised about the romance between Serena and Naruto. But now Naruto was 8 years old and was learning to ride a mongoose. CRASH

Without driving into objects.

"Damn, that things hard to control, it's too fast." Naruto said as he laid on the ground near the Mongoose ATV.

"Be glad you're wearing that helmet, too bad you can't wear the full suit." Alice said as she smiled down at Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, we got a problem concerning your training." Alice said.

"Huh, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"We're too strong, the most you can do is mimic us and we need to find you a sparring partner, Jerome is out looking and we think we might have found someone from you home town, he apparently doesn't have much respect for your parents as he use to. He knows you follow not the path of a ninja but is willing to help with your hand to hand combat training with out style, more specifically you learn it from us and then hone it with him." Alice said.

"Sounds like a plan. Who is it?" Naruto replied.

"Jiraiya of the Sennin. Your father's teacher." Alice said. "He knew there was favouritism in your family but he was pretty upset when he found out just how bad it was. He told your father he would have nothing to do with the Namikaze family with what they've done and he called your father a hypocrite, he hated favouritism and yet." Alice said.

"He does it him self. Alright, if learning from the old bastard's teacher is needed for my training, let get to it." Naruto said.

**Time skip 2 months**

Naruto was going all out with the C.Q.C. Style against Jiraiya and he was advancing quickly. Thought Naruto despite his constant training noticed he was in peak physical condition, no small feet for someone his age. He was quick to ask the Spartans about it, their answer was unexpected.

The food rations that Naruto had been eating were the same kind used in project Spartan. Taste like shit but turns out to be muscle candy. It was part of the preparation for augmentation so the Spartans could survive the augmentation surgery and it enhanced muscle mass slightly. Steroids without the drawbacks basically. Naruto had noticed he was rather strong, not Spartan strong but strong enough to leave bruises on Jiraiya when they sparred.

Ah Jiraiya. He was a character to say the least, tried hitting on Alice, got broken nose, and his ass kicked by both Douglas and Jerome for peeping on her when she was bathing at the beach.

Needless to say though, he was an excellent teacher, thankfully he didn't try to teach any jutsu, he knew it wouldn't be welcome, being a ninja meant honouring Minato, that wasn't an option.

**Time skip 3 years**

Naruto had finally learn to pilot the last of the aircraft, he crashed, al lot of the ground vehicles but he got the hang of it eventually, he was speed demon to say the least of the bulldog battle cycles. Currently he was flying a longsword around the island, and decided to land...with Serena's help of course.

"Naruto can you come to the main tent, he need to go over the last bit of training for you. Tactics and guerrilla warfare." Jerome said over Naruto's com link.

"It wasn't long into Naruto's training that Alice was able to refit some O.D.S.T armour to fit a child.

** Time skip 1 year**

"So, it's decided, we go to Nami, free the country, protect the V.I.P. And his family, kill Gato, seek out and rescue any slaves we come across and if we can find a way to resupply the country. Insertion?" Naruto said then asked.

"Air landing is ill advised, I learned that a leaf ninja team is going there, we can't let Konoha learn of our full technology, not yet anyway." Alice replied.

"We got a few inflatable rafts, we could use those." Douglas said.

"It's our only option, if we find recruits we will need a way to get them off the island." Jerome said, looking at the others.

"Raft is too small for that, we'll need to steal a ship from Gato." Douglas said.

"No shit, we use the raft to sneak onto the ship." Jerome said.

"No need for sarcasm Sergeant Smart ass." Douglas countered.

"Enough boys." Alice scolded.

"Sorry Mom." Douglas said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's arm up and lock and load." Naruto said.

**Please some one tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this chapter sucks. I will go into training more with the next chapter as there will be a full group of recruits, references for training regiment can be found on Youtube, I might use some ideas from the movie, swat with Samuel Jackson in it. Alright, I'm gonna go work on my other stories now, so it may be awhile for updates for each, father's computer blew up and he is usually playing Bonetown on my laptop.**

** By the way, LOOK FORWARD TO THE CHUNIN EXAMS IN KUREMADA**

** I decided on a control awakened form for Naruto, I think you'll like that I chose him and it's not Nelo Angelo or Sparda or any devil may cry forms so don't ask. I will change Clare's awakened form from her mix matched form to the Queen of Blades, she won't be a claymore immediately though. They becomes that after something else.**

** I finally have an idea on how the Akashiya family will find Naruto in wings of flame, as is the scenario, he meets Moka at a young age, Konoha shows up, activates a seal they placed on him early in life. They seek to hurt her, he ports her to safety, goes Nuclear is found by Akasha whom goes looking for him after her daughter (Moka) pleads for her parents to do so.**

** I am starting a horror fic called the Shadow's Pact, Naruto makes a pact with a pack of shadow foxes, whom are rather...brutal in protecting him, he is always accompanied by one, they have dark purple bodies of darkness, razor sharp fangs and they tend to make their kills with gore lots a plenty.**

** Foxfire is a three way crossover between lot planet 2, Pokemon and Naruto.**

** The Akrid Knight, (monster hunter costume) seeks a pet and friend for Naruto, he finds a powerful little Vulpix in the wilderness and he takes it with him after asking it if it would be a friend for Naruto whom has no one. He meets one of the Jenny's whom volunteers for security and a Joy who volunteers to be a nurse for both Vulpix and Naruto. **

** Storm Lord will be updated asap, sorry about the wait.**

** Next I will make another crossover of Naruto and Bladestorm the 100 years war.**

** My Character Tyrael saves Joan De Arc and they leave France after the French win the war with the help of Tyrael, the white champion and his unstoppable cavalry (this game i think overpowers cavalry as I smash through everything with them I can't be stopped literally) They make their way to Konoha a week after the Kyuubi attack and adopt Naruko, the council tries to stop them but they basically say that they will adopt her on paper or unofficially but she is their daughter now. Expect the presence of the Knights, Armoured Knights, Lady Lancers, and Royal Lancers that I use in all battles.**

**I think Saint Joan De Arc would make a good mother for Naruko, that and she is HOT in bladestorm.**


	5. Uzu Strong

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 3**

**Uzu Strong**

Two years, it's been two years since Aqune left me. I know she'd with Naruto. I know it. But...I'm alone.

My parents? What parents. My remaining brother is more self centred and arrogant than ever. He has the best teachers, all jutsu GIVEN to him. He gets amazing weapons and armour for his birthday. What do I get? Jack shit.

I wonder, if I will see Aqune...Naruto...Serena...ever again.

Probably. For now, I just drown out the hatred and the arrogance of this house, the favouritism of this village, in the radio. Mother has...she had become less favouritistic. I think losing her friend and now one of her daughters...she's afraid. Afraid I'll leave. She thinks I will, given the chance. She's right.

"Alright, this is for all you would be heroes out theres. Looking for adventure? Is your village or country plagued by chaos, fear? Tyranny? A dictator? A crime boss? Slavery?

It ends...NOW."

Corona looked at the radio in surprise.

"That voice...Serena?" Corona thought.

"Now listen to us. Rally to us. Fight with us. Fight tyranny, fight fear, fight chaos. Fight for peace here's to you from our boys on the corps." Serena said.

Corona looked at the radio and smiled as she listened.

"I am an Uzushio Soldier." Specter said.

**Nami no kuni**

Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna listened in.

"I am a warrior and a member of team." Said Daisy.

**Mizu No Kuni**

Mai Terumi looked in wonder at the radio.

"I serve people of Uzushiogakure No Sato and live the Uzushio values." Said Saito.

**Yuki No Kuni**

"I WILL ALWAYS PLACE THE MISSION FIRST" Said the A.D.S.T.s

**Kaminari no Kuni**

"I will never accept defeat." Naruto said.

**Hi no Kuni**

"I WILL NEVER ACCEPT DEFEAT." said the A.D.S.T.s

**Hoshi No Kuni**

"I will never quit." Said Alice.

**Taki No Kuni**

"I will never leave a fallen comrade." Said Konoko.

**Kaze No Kuni**

Gaara stared in silence at the radio

"I am disciplined." Said Jerome.

**Kusa No Kuni**

"I am disciplined." Said Douglas.

**Tsuchi No Kuni**

"Physically and mentally tough." Said Sever.

**Ame no kuni**

"Trained and proficient in my warrior task an drills." Said Idate and the A.D.S.T.s

**Umi No Kuni**

"I WILL ALWAYS MAINTAIN MY ARMS MY EQUIPMENT AND MY SELF.!" said the A.D.S.T.s

**Ta no Kuni**

"I am and expert and I am a professional." Said Bastila.

**Oni no Kuni**

"I am ready to deploy and engage and destroy the enemies of Uzushio in close combat." Said Aqune.

**Kuma no Kuni**

"I am an defender of freedom and the Uzushio way of life." Said Saito.

**Nami no Kuni**

"I am and Uzushio Soldier." Said Specter.

**Yuki No Kuni**

"I am and an Uzushio Soldier." Said Daisy.

**Mizu No Kuni**

"I am and Uzushio Soldier." Said Konoko.

**Hi No Kuni**

** "I AM UZU STRONG." Yelled the A.D.S.T.s**

"There's strong...and then there's Uzu Strong. Uzu No Kuni Defence force join us, fight for freedom. Fight for peace." Said Naruto.

**Sorry I stumbled upon this version of army strong on youtube and found it fit with the story, and you gotta some propaganda, Now Uzushio is established, so they reveal them selves after two years of training troops. Spartan style training but accelerated.**

** Next up operation Avalanche. (yuki no kuni.)**


	6. Life on the base

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 4**

**Life on the Base**

It's been three days since the broadcast and already many had come to the outpost just on the main land for help. A dignitary from Yuki no Kuni, an insurrectionist from Kiri and as was expect a Konoha dignitary. The security troopers glowered at the Konoha scum. They all knew about Naruto's childhood, they all knew why Konoha was there.

"Alright, first up, you rebel. State your case.

"Yes Trooper-San. As you might have heard or seen, there is a civil war in Kiri. Our Mizukage did a bloodline purge, aiming to kill any and all in Kiri whom had a blood line limit, he claims them evil, men women and children butchered like animals. We seek to end this reign of bloodshed and tyranny and to stop these murders." The rebel said.

"Hm, private send all that was recorded to the officer of Military Intelligence." The commanding trooper said to a fellow trooper.

"Yes sir." The trooper said as he went to the com relay.

A building with a massive dish like object on it that was rotating.

"Next, the Yuki dignitary." The commanding trooper said.

"Yes, Trooper-San, my name is Sandayu Asama. I come to you because, I believe that you may be able to free Yuki no Kuni from the tyranny of the Daimyo's brother, Dato Kazehana, we have a last living heir but she is proving unwilling to take the throne, she simply doesn't see the point."

"Hm, if the leader is not willing to take the throne then unless you select a leader, or make a decision of leadership, there is little we can do. For us to overthrow this Dato and not have an able leader to replace him, the kingdom would call into anarchy. We will not under any circumstances cause this to happen. I am sorry." The Commanding trooper said.

"But perhaps if you wait for a pelican, the supreme commander may be willing to meet with the princess in the hopes of convincing her of how much her people need her, if he fails, then you will need to make a decision for a solution." The commander said.

"I understand then we will wait, our people are too important to fail in our efforts." Sandayu said.

"Very well. Private, it's good you returned, go to the com relay and send this recording to them. This is an important one, it needs to reach Supreme commander Naruto." The commander said." The commander said.

"Yes sir." The private said.

**Uzushio training barracks alpha**

Jerome entered the barracks and looked at the line of men and women in the barracks, new recruits all of them, fresh meat. (guess this movie reference for the scene)

"I am you senior drill instructor, from now on, you will speak only when spoken to. And the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be sir. Do you maggots understand that?" Jerome asked.

"Sir yes sir." The recruits asked.

"Bull shit I can't hear you, sound off like soldiers not children." Jerome said.

"SIR YES SIR." The recruits said.

"If you shit heads, leave this island, you will be weapons, you will be troopers, you will be the pinnacle of combat excellence." Jerome said. (**i changed this a bit**.)

"But until then, you're the lowest pieces of shit on this green earth, you're not even human, your trash." Jerome said.

"I am equally cruel. I do not look down, on demon brats, mutants or dregs. Here you are all equally worthless." Jerome said.

"You will not like me, but the more you hate me the more you will learn." Jerome said.

"My orders are to make you into killers, and liberators, commandos one and all." "Do you maggots understand that? Jerome said then asked.

"Sir yes sir." The recruits said.

"Bull shit I can't hear you." Jerome said.

"SIR YES SIR." The recruits said.

Jerome walked up to a girl with white hair and gold eyes.

"What's your name scumbag?" Jerome asked.

"Sir Private Cal. No last name. Sir" Cal yelled.

"Bull shit, from now on you're Private snow ball." Jerome said.

"Do you like that name?" Jerome asked.

"Sir yes sir." Cal replied.

"Well there's one thing you won't like, we don't makeup on a daily basis on the base." Jerome countered.

"Sir yes sir." Cal replied.

"Is that you, John 17, is this me?" A recruit asked.

"Who said that? WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?" Jerome roared, mad as a hornet.

"Who's the slimy little cock suckers who dares insult my brother?" Jerome roared.

"Oh shit." the recruit said.

He had spiked messy red hair and green eyes.

"Who the fuck are you, shit head." Jerome asked growling.

"Hunter Steele sir." Hunter replied.

"You gotta lot a guts maggots, hell I like you, you can come over and fuck my sister." Jerome said and then he kicked Hunter, sending him into the wall hard, making spider web cracks in the wall.

"Why did you join my core private." Jerome asked as Hunter slowly got up.

"Sir to kill bastards and protect innocents sir." Hunter said.

"So you're a fighter private." Jerome stated.

"Sir yes sir." Hunter replied.

"Bull shit. Let me see your war face." Jerome ordered.

"Sir?" Hunter asked.

"You got a war face? AAAAAAAAAAAAH that's war face." Jerome said then roared.

"Let me see your war face." Jerome ordered.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Hunter roared.

"Bull shit you didn't convince me." Jerome said.

"Let me see your real war face." Jerome ordered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Hunter roared louder.

"You don't scare me, work on it." Jerome said.

Jerome walked over to the blonde girl next to Hunter.

She had her hair in a spiked pony tail and she had bright blue eyes.

"What's your name scum bag?" Jerome asked.

"Sir Private Nova sir." Nova answered.

"Are you nervous private?" Jerome asked.

"Sir I am not sir." Nova said.

"You think I'm an idiot private?" Jerome asked.

"Sir, I think you're an ass hole sir." Nova yelled before her eyes widened, realizing what she just said and not intending to actually say what she thought.

Nova closed her eyes and braced for the incoming pain.

There was none.

She opened her eyes to see Jerome looking at her with his arms crossed. Through his depolarized visor, she could see he was smiling.

"You got spunk, The Supreme commander likes that. Keep it up." Jerome moved on to the next recruit as Nova let out a breath, she'd been holding.

**Later on**

The recruits were marching through the academy grounds when Commander Specter came walking out of the R & D facility.

"Commander on deck." Jerome yelled.

All the recruits saluted.

Specter inspected the troops as he rested a rifle at his side, it was different in appearance to the standard armaments, it was a long older model looking weapon, it had the appearance of a sniper rifle with what looked like a built on bi-pod. It had a secondary handle at trigger up near the front and a pump near the front trigger.

"Interesting batch, looks promising, has potential. Look forward to seeing you all in action." Specter said.

He was wearing a suit of navy blue camouflaged armour with a helmet 2 black spots on the top and a gold narrow visor. Entirely different from the normal A.D.S.T. Armour.

"Recruits. I am Commander Specter Valkerias. I will be leading you in occasional operations after your training." Specter said.

"Nice to see you Specter." Jerome said, shocking the recruits with the Spartan's freindliness.

"You were an ass to these ones too weren't you?' Specter asked.

"Yes, but it's for their own good. Keeps em alive." Jerome said.

"Ooh rah to that. Any way, gotta go to the targeting range, I'm to test out the experimental

CS-6 Longshot Adaptive Rifle." Specter said.

"Adaptive?" Jerome asked.

"Easily interchangeable parts for different needs, sniper rifle, assault rifle, mini shotgun, grenade launcher, battle rifle." Specter said.

Jerome whistled. "Hope it passes inspection. "It sounds like a perfect rifle for our line of work." Jerome said as Specter nodded and continued on.

"Alright, troops enough resting, move it. Forward. March." Jerome ordered as the recruits looked at Jerome in a new light.

**Targeting range**

Specter's eye twitched.

He removed the bullets from one of the magazines, the bullets were normal enough, sniper rounds, 50 calibre, reconfigured to be used with battle and assault rifles. The fire power would be great, the accuracy, deadly. The problem...

_"6 rounds, they put 6 rounds in an assault rifle?"_ Specter thought as he fed one of the rectangular boxes that were the magazines into the bottom slot of the rifle.

It was a long gun, box shaped, the bi-pod was jut in front of the trigger just behind the muzzle. On top of the muzzle was the sniper/grenade launcher barrel. More problems. The grenade launcher, DROPPED the grenade. Specter had to bolt and run to avoid being killed, the grenade was a buster grenade a frikking mini nuke. He took the barrel off to activate the shotgun function and...it didn't work.

"What the fuck is this shit? This is is suppose to be an adaptive fucking rifle, no a weapon? It load of shit. He almost got blown to kingdom come, his shotgun doesn't fire. His ammo load per clip is next to nothing. Does the assault rifle if it can be called that or the battle rifle if it can be called that function even work, is it remotely accurate.

Specter put the sniper barrel back on and ripped out the trigger for the grenade launcher/shotgun.

"Thank god for physical enhancement rations, dried rats that taste like rat shit." Specter said.

Specter took aim with the sniper mode and BANG the rifle back fired and blew out his visor, narrowly missing his actual head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Specter yelled as he was blown onto his ass.

Specter looked at the rifle, wide eyed.

_"Fuck this, this thing's going back to the R & D till they fix this shit, they have sniper rifles, assault rifles, battle rifles, rocket launchers, magnums, SMGs, and grenades to dismantle and research and they make a suicide weapon?"_ Specter thought in outrage.

Specter grabbed the rifle and stomped back to the R & D department.

**Later**

Specter sat on an infirmary bed ad a busty medic looked at him. She had a low tech battle armour that didn't fit her huge breast under it, he sword she got implant. She had blond hair in two pony tails and a green triangle on her forehead as well as brown eyes.

"And you're saying the shrapnel from your helmet got blasted at you when a stray bullet shattered it?" The medic asked.

"Yes, it backfired from an idiotic excuse for a weapon. The R & D morons are trying to figure out what went wrong with the weapon and are also changing the ammo so the magazines will carry more ammo, I told them to fix the grenade launcher and to use smoke grenades until it's good to the point as what happened won't happen again." Specter said.

"What grenade did they load into it?" The medic asked.

"It was a buster grenade, Ma'am." Specter said.

"They loaded, a hand held nuke into an experimental grenade launcher for weapons testing? Specter, you know I'm going to have to bring this up with the Military Police right?" The Medic asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, and I am glad you will, though I would like this rifle to continue under development by a different team, preferably that the one that first made the weapon hand over all research, development and materials regarding the CS-6 Longshot and any other weapons of the N-Strike series. These weapons have potential to be the perfect armaments for our forces, they shouldn't be discontinued because of some stupid science lab monkeys." Specter said.

"Noted." "Well it looks like all the shrapnel has been removed, the bio acid and dissolved it all, and the bio grade and healed the wound. You're free to go Commander." The Medic said.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Specter said as he got up and left.

Just as he reached the door the medic called out. "All call me Tsunade dammit, Ma'am makes me feel old."

"You are old Tsunade." Specter said and ducked under a scalpel that was thrown at him and was stabbed into the wall.

"Damn commandos." Tsunade said.

**Command tower at the Training base air field**

Daisy was testing a new vehicle, seemed weapons testing was pretty common now. The vehicle had a large transport helicopter, one of the many things that Serena had come up with to help air drops.

It was from Earth's good old days, a Pave Low Transport helicopter.

This was one of two aircraft that would be used for the Air Drop Shock Troopers. It was huge aircraft for what it was, with a rotor of six blades on it and a rotor on the tail, it had a com pole on the front, hatches on the sides with Gauss turrets mounted on the sides.

"Alright, Lieutenant come on it. Let us know how she flies." The com officer said in the control tower.

"Yes sir." Daisy said as she veer the large helicopter towards the helipad, it was a large concrete plate with a big H in the middle of a yellow circle.

The chopper landed with a slight thud and Daisy, got off the pilot seat and headed for the hatch after powering down the aircraft.

Daisy removed her helmet revealing shoulder length blood hair and blue eyes, she walked away from the helicopter towards the Air field H.Q. Where she was greeted by Alice.

"So, how is she?" Alice asked.

"She flies well, no good for combat, but good for quick drop and runs for us troopers. Not my kind of thing to fly though. It will serve it's purpose well." Daisy said.

"You're too much like him you know that." Alice said.

"Ma'am?" Daisy asked.

"Specter. Both of you professional, both clear and uncomplicated. We here to be human and helm free humans. Not to be weapons, loosen up with you, and would it kill you to smile?" Alice stated then asked.

"I will try ma'am. Am I dismissed?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Alice said, shaking her head.

Daisy saluted then walked towards the hanger to her warthog.

**Ground vehicle testing grounds**

Saito wasn't having a good day, he was asked to test run a new vehicle. It was a new suit of armour. The core had tried to make a weaker version of Mjolnir, and well they got this. Delta 6 Accelerator Armour.

He was running around the area at 120 kph and was doing good until

TRIP SLAM BAM CRASH PAIN SMASH

Saito tripped and went tumbling into the side of an Elephant,...leaving an imprint of his body in it. Okay the armour works but should only be used under certain circumstances.

**A combat drill at the urban training grounds**

Once again Specter had to give a lecture to the recruits, it was the same practices lecture that he had given many times during his visits to the base.

"We go in hot, from 1 mile to the ground in nothing flat. We hit the ground hard because when you don't have numbers on your side, you better have surprise. We cover each others six, because that is the only way to survive. We call in support, but we never rely on it. The only thing we rely on is who we are. We are the first to jump, The first to fight, The first to win." Specter said.

"Now remember this, for it is said at all A.D.S.T. Funerals."

"We cheat death from his rightful victory. No one can defeat us. We gladly dive head first into hell with the knowledge that we will rise. We are A.D.." Specter said.

"OOH RAH." The A.D.S.T. Graduates replied loudly.

Then a call came in on his com.

"Commanders, report to Uzushio Defence Head Quarters, a call to arms is in effect." Naruto said over the com link.

Specter didn't say anything, it was a one way link. He nodded to the Graduates who filed out to the near by barracks.

_"Time for some action."_ Specter thought.

**Okay, the trailer for the lecture was on youtube. The movie reference at the start guess. Jerome was an ass, because he was trained by a guy who acted like an ass to make them survive, he is basically acting but it's not really what he's like. The N-strike if you don't know this, is a nerf gun series, look forward to more of them. I considered putting Grif in for a scene if someone can guess the movie reference, he fits with the scene being fat and lazy.**


	7. Operation Avalanche p1

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 5**

**Operation Avalanche**

**Part 1**

**It begins**

Naruto stood in the command centre in front of this officers. Red team looked on proudly at the A.D.S.T. Squad leaders. They were the best of the best. The pride of Uzushio. Each one rivalled Naruto, hell each one rivalled a Spartan.

As fate had dictated just as there had been a Noble Team 800 years before not that any of them knew this fact, Now there was another.

Sever Jenkins. A born leader, He was the squad leader of Black Devil Team. He made the devils into more than a collection of Helldivers.

Daisy Angelica. As said by Red team, She is the next coming of Spartan-058 Linda. She is the best sniper ever trained by the Uzushio Defence force. Squad leader of Death Reaper Team, she has been given the title, Sudden Death. Her marksmanship will be needed in the coming operation.

Specter Valkerias. Is he bold enough, no doubt. He is as deadly as he is efficient, He has made entire armies disappear, given that they were only bandit armies and slavers, he is still a force to be reckoned with. He is the squad leader of Noble Team. Known for being a fierce hunter, he is normal off mission but is a clear and uncomplicated soldier on mission.

Cal, This girl, despite popular belief given her gentle nature is a heavy weapons specialist. Chain Guns, rocket launchers, flame throwers, She often favours the newly released N-Strike EBF-25 Vulcan Heavy Machine Gun. She will need all of her strength to lead her Heavy Weapons team to victory in this operation. She leads Havoc Team.

Aqune Uzumaki, Spec Ops. Favours the N-Strike CS6-Recon Adaptive Marksman Rifle. She is usually wearing black A.D.S.T./O.D.S.T. Armour with violet highlights in areas. She had taken a liking to flash bangs, smoke grenades and her personal chakra blast grenades. Unlike other Helldivers whom wear helmets, she wears a half mask covering the lower portion of her face and has a set of multi-purpose goggles along with a com set. In this mission, for sake of protection from the cold, she'll be wearing a full faced ski mask. She leads Ghost Team.

These fives Elites, the alphas among the Helldivers would each lead a team of 6 troops. They would liberate Yuki no Kuni while a Pave low Helicopter would bring in the princess, guarded by Red another st of A.D., whom after spending some time in Uzushio had realized how much her people needed her and why she should fight for them or at least go to them, lead them and let the fighting be to the special forces.

"Alright Jumpers, from this on, your Platoon will be designated Task Force Epsilon. Next, on to the mission, as you know Doto has been growing increasing tyrannical towards his country. Yesterday, an emissary escorting Prince Yuki, the true heiress to Yuki no Kuni came asking us to help liberate the country. Now the people know the princess in coming because the resistance has been growing bolder, big time. This is where you come in. We had the strategy to annihilate their military at first, but this course of action was shot down by Red Team. It would leave Yuki unable to defend themselves from invasion. As a result, our forces are mobilizing for invasion to help Yuki take the throne. She will give the order for Yuki's forces to stand down with us to back her up. We need you to get in, find Doto and assassinate him, but the first part of this mission will be to secure a landing zone for the fire teams." Naruto instructed.

"Once you've cleared the ports, you will then move towards the mines in the southern part of Yuki and liberate the slaves there. They are using children as mules so check your aim." Naruto said.

"Sir, Yuki is known for advanced technology, not by our standards but they are the equivalent of world war II, will we face an air force or navy?" Specter asked.

"Air force, no. Navy yes, but we will deal with the Navy through use of our longsword fighters when the invasion begins." Naruto replied.

"Mission window to take the beach?" Daisy asked.

"You have two hours after drop, our drop ships will launch after that and it's only a two hour flight there." Naruto answered.

"I presume the drop will happen under dark sir?" Specter asked.

"Affirmative. Remember, speed is of the essence here. Doto will rally and army and target the civilians if he can, let's not give him the chance." Naruto answered.

"Wouldn't be easy if it was an Epsilon mission." Specter replied.

"Agreed, once you've freed the slaves, radio the beach command and dropships will come for the children." Naruto said.

"Acknowledged." The Epsilon leaders said.

"Good luck and Kami speed, dismissed." Naruto said.

The Epsilons nodded and each walked out.

"Sir?" Specter asked as he hadn't let yet.

"Yes commander?" Naruto asked.

"You seem nervous is something the matter?" Specter asked.

"Konoha is pushing for us to ally with them despite our mistrust of them, they are claiming that since I am a Namikaze, we are to serve Konoha because we belong to the fourth." Naruto growled.

"They're going to get them selves killed with that attitude, no wonder everyone hates them right now." Specter said as he turned and exited the room.

"Let's hope it stays at hate and doesn't turn into war." Naruto thought.

** Hercules Transport plane, skies above Yuki no Kuni**

** Time: 22:00 hours**

"Alright, we all have our orders, this is our first major deployment so let's make the Supreme Commander proud and kick some ass." Specter ordered.

"Hoo-Ah!" The A.D.S.T.s replied.

"We got slaves and tyranny on the ground down there and it's time to show Doto that we don't tolerate that shit. It's time to give Doto what's coming to him. Once the ports are cleared, Cal and Havoc team will remain there with Reaper team and hold the fort, the rest of us will see the slaves are secured, then we'll bring them back to the ports for sanctuary. We'll kill Doto and place Princess Yuki on the throne." Specter said.

"Now is the time we show the world what Helldivers are made of. We are gonna go down there and face the enemy, we are gonna rip their skulls from their spines and toss em away laughing!" Specter said.

"Do you get me?" Specter asked.

"WE GET YOU SIR!" The A.D.S.T.s yelled in reply.

With that, Specter opened the hatch and one by one the A.D.S.T.s jumped out of the plane, they all dived headfirst into hell.

One the ground below, guards patrolled the docks while the Helldivers silently impacted with a nearby mountain, the darkness hiding the green smoked rising from the gel bubbles that the A.D.S.T.s landed in.

"All Squad leaders report it." Specter ordered.

"Sever of Devil Team here, ready to rock an roll." Sever Acknowledged.

"Cal of Havoc Team, ready to to tear up the hostiles." Cal confirmed calmly.

"Daisy of Reaper Team here, give me a target and he will die." Daisy replied confidently.

"Aqune of Ghost Team, Somebody call an exterminator?" Aqune asked.

"Alright, let's go teach these bastards a lesson, go in quick and silent, if we find any means for them to communicate with their commanders, eliminate it, we don't need an alert going out." Specter orders as he and Noble Team started down the mountain.

"Hoo-Ah" The A.D.S.T.s confirmed, following Noble's course of action.

**1:30:59 remaining until invasion**

Specter and Noble entered the radio tower and ambushed them, killing the group of soldiers with their combat knives.

Havoc Team waited on stand by for the confirm of communications being down.

Ghost Team sabotaged the alarm system.

Reaper Team used their silenced Recon Rifles to snipe the guards.

Devil team planted charges on the ships.

"Havoc Team, Communications and the alarm are down, you're free to enter the fight." Specter said over the comm link.

"Acknowledged, you heard him boys, lock and load." Cal ordered the Havocs.

**59:00 until invasion**

Cal and her Havoc Team cast aside stealth and charged onto the docks with their EBF-25 Vulcans and M247H Heavy Machine guns blazing at any and all Hostiles.

The remaining guards scrambled to fight back the A.D.S.T.s while some ran to the radio tower only to find the communications equipment smashed, others tried the alarm only for it not to activate. As they believed it couldn't get any worse, one by one, each of the ships exploded, the charges having detonated.

With that, the few surviving guards surrendered.

"Helldivers, form up on once you've rounded up the P.O.W.s and lock them in the bunker near the Radio tower. Reaper Team, set up snipers in any tower of vantage point you can find." Specter said as he looked up.

The sounds was obvious. Pelican Drop ships and Pave Low Helicopters, bringing in the main force. And Long swords returning to base, probobly pissed off that they didn't get their job.

"This is Noble 1, the port is secured, landing zone is clear." Specter said.

"Affirmative Noble 1, Longswords are a bit upset that you took their job from them." Naruto said over the comm.

"You know us sir, best of the best." Specter said smugly.

"Hoo-Rah!" The Elites all cheered.

"Cal regardless of the main force being here, it's not a good idea to take heavy weapons into those mines, remain behind here until all is said and done, when the time comes to hit the palace, you'll lead the charge." Specter commanded.

"Understood sir." Cal said disappointed while understanding the logic, Heavy Machine guns and rocket launchers don't work well with hostage rescue.

Specter looked towards the palace as the ships landed, unloading the troops.

"You days are numbers tyrant." Specter though as he glared at the palace.

**Okay sorry that took so long, my original idea was to wipe out Noble team with Specter being found and helped by some civilians, civilians who's family has an armour that in 200 years, no one has been able to use since it's first user. (you have to know who's armour this is.)**

**Though given how I flunked the first attempt on this chapter so bad, I second guessed that bit and consider cutting it out, I'll leave this one piece for you to decide, does Uzu get the armour or does it stay out of the story.**


	8. Operation Avalanche p2 A Spartan is Born

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 5**

**Operation Avalanche**

**Part 2**

**A Spartan is born**

The Uzu invasion force has just finished unloading it's troops and vehicles and currently the elite Squad Leaders were meeting with Naruto and Jerome to discuss the next phase of the operation.

"Noble 1, excellent work on coordinating the spear head for us, thanks to your teams' efforts, the invasion is no underway and running smoothly, we've secured the ports and cut off any means of reinforcements from any allies that Doto might have. Next for your objectives, the mines. Currently, North of here, there are a set of mines where Doto is gathering resources for his chakra armour. However, Noble 1, you're not not leading that objective. I think it best that Daisy coordinate the rescue, we got a civilian running to us almost the instant we landed asking for help." Naruto ordered.

"Understood, who is the civilian and what do they need?" Specter asked calmly.

"Doto has decided to exterminate her family for some reason, we know that her clan are nobility here and have been in the military for at least a hundred years, we also know that they've been nothing but loyal to the true rulers. The people have been rallying to them and supporting them more than Doto." Naruto answered.

"Can't say, Doto would be too happy about that." Daisy said grimly.

"Indeed, which is why Noble 1, you need to head out immediately, having that clan intact could make the liberation of Yuki no Kuni much easier. Even as it is, we thinned our resources as it is with this operation, we need to work out a trade alliance with the Princess so let's start building bridge." Naruto ordered.

"Acknowledged." Specter replied.

"Daisy, I leave the mission in the mines to you and the clan to you Specter. Dismissed." Naruto finished.

The Elites saluted and then left the command post.

"Something's off." Jerome said.

"I know...That child, she knew who we were, recognized your armour, mine too." Naruto said.

**With Specter**

Specter had gathered his Noble Team and had made their way to the gate, a team of A.D.S.T. Rangers watching over the civilian.

Specter was shocked to say the least, he was expecting a ninja or a samurai, hell even an old retired ex military, but this, a child no older than 8.

"Alright, you're the civilian, I take it?" Specter asked while he pulled off his helmet and smiled at the child.

"Yes sir, I'm Catherine. Catherine Halsey." the child now named Catherine answered.

"Why does that name sound so familiar? Any way, you said you needed help saving your family?" Specter asked.

"Yes sir, my mommy said that people from the freedom country came to save us and told me to go get them, the bad people want to hurt my family." Catherine said.

Specter reached into his pack and pulled out a map. "Can you point out the location on this map?"

The Nobles looked at Specter like he was an idiot.

"Yes sir, all children learn to join the military at 7 so navigation in the first thing we learn. My clan estate is here." The child said pointing on the map.

"You heard her Nobles, tag it on your H.U.D. And no, we can't take her with us, she's an easy target, would slow us down, and she is suppose to be kept safe, not be put into a war zone, not yet any way." Specter told the squad.

"Well given the circumstances, I guess we gotta take her word for it, can't put her at risk." Noble 2 acknowledged.

Specter then put his helmet back on and cocked his M7 Silenced. "Best you head back into the base, kid."

"Kay." Catherine replied cutely before running back towards the command post.

"We'll grab those hogs and drive there, cast off stealth for speed." Specter said pointing to a pair of warthogs near the gate.

The A.D.S.T.s mounted the vehicles, driver, gunner and passenger.

**Snow fields**

"This is Noble 1 to command base, we're en route to the Halsey Estate." Specter confirmed on the radio.

"Say again, did you say Halsey?" Jerome asked.

"Affirmative sir, name sounded familiar, I take it you've heard of it?" Specter asked.

"Affirmative, Dr Catherine Halsey was the head scientist for the Spartan II program, she's practically my mother." Jerome confirmed.

"Speak of the devil, the civilian child's name was Catherine Halsey. Think there's a connection?" Specter asked.

"Possibly. Continue your mission." Jerome ordered.

"Acknowledged, Specter out." Specter replied.

Specter then heard a noise off to the side and looked across the field.

Across from them, a large force of Yuki Nin were moving towards the same direction that Noble Team were.

"Noble 2, Floor it! We need to move now, Doto has sent his army against the Halsey Clan." Specter ordered as he stomped down the pedal on his own warthog.

"Roger that lieutenant." Noble 2 confirmed, putting the pedal to the metal.

Both warthogs roared as they moved even faster through the snow. Within 15 minutes, the estate was in site. The team parked in front of the estate.

"Noble 3, Noble 5, stay on the guns, keep exit clear. Noble 2, 4 and 6, with me, we're going in the secure the people inside, once the interior is secured, take up defensive positions." Specter ordered.

"Yes sir." the Nobles ordered.

With that, Nobles 1, 2, 4, and 6 entered the estate and were met almost immediately by Halsey ninjas wearing white camo clothes and gold masks, wielding Kunai launchers.

"Hold your fire, we're on your side." Specter said calmly.

"State your self." A ninja with a green scarf growled.

"Lieutenant Commander Specter Valkerias of the Uzu Defence Forces, we came to back you up." Specter answered.

Specter then flashed his badge. A series of characterized triangles surrounding a circle going down into an arrow, on the circle was a black swirl.

"Good to see you, Lieutenant. We were expecting an attack from Doto when my daughter disappeared and none of the scouts sent to find her have returned.

"Is your daughter, Catherine Halsey?" Specter asked.

"How?" The ninja asked.

"Your daughter came to us and told us about your situation. You're right about the attack though, there's a big number of Yuki Nin heading this way, they looked to be a few hundred strong." Specter answered.

"Dammit, they must be after the armour." The ninja said.

"Excuse me, but what armour?" Specter asked.

"It's a bit of a clan secret." The ninja said nervously.

"And Catherine Halsey was a scientist who died 300 years ago and your daughter recognized the Spartan II super soldiers of Red Team along with us A.D.S.T.s" Specter replied suspiciously.

"Alright, we have a suit of armour in our family, but no one's been able to use it, no one except it's original wearer, John Halsey. I'm Kurt Halsey by the way." Kurt answered.

"Kurt, John, both were Spartans. So the armour must be THE Mark IV Mjolnir used by Sierra 117 Master Chief Petty Officer John." Specter said.

"Noble Team, form up, everyone form a defensive perimeter, Noble 2 , call for mass evac. We know what Doto is after." Specter ordered.

"Yes sir!" Noble Acknowledged.

**Command post**

"Commander, we're getting a message from Noble Team." A Comm Officer said.

Naruto picked up the feed on his H.U.D. Along with Jerome.

"Commander, we need evac Pelicans, large numbers of hostiles en route to us, at least a few hundred strong, this location cannot be held. Also sir, we found something important." Noble 2 said.

Naruto nodded to Jerome who went to the nearest pelican. "What did you find, Noble 2?" Naruto asked.

"Sir, it's his armour." Noble 2 said.

"Who's armour?" Naruto asked somewhat confused.

"Sir, it's the Master Chief's armour." Noble 2 said.

At the pelicans, Jerome froze. "_John's armour? No way, how did he end up here?_" Jerome thought.

"Jerome, get the pelicans in the air, get those people out of there and get that armour off the ground.

"Consider it done little brother." Jerome said as he got in the cargo hold.

"Pilot be ready to use those guns. Drop ship Echo 12, Juliet 32, and Zulu 97, get in the air now and follow Drop ship charlie 40." Jerome ordered.

"Rodger sir, ETA to arrival, 5 minutes." The pilot said.

"Hold the line! Left flank! Left flank!" Noble 2 yelled.

"Pilot! Get us moving now!" Jerome ordered urgently.

"Hold on!" The pilot yelled as the four drop ships screamed into the air.

**Halsey Estate**

** BANG**

Another Yuki Nin dropped from being shot in head by and MDR.

"Tango down." Noble 3 said.

The machine guns on the warthogs roared at Noble 3 and 5 opened up on the enemy forces.

A Yuki Nin threw an explosive tag at the hogs before being gunned down by the troopers.

"Bail out now!" Noble 3 yelled as the tag landed between the hogs.

Too late, the tag blew the hogs, the front entrance of the estate and Noble 3 and 5 to kingdom come.

"Man down. We just lost Noble 3 and 5." Noble 6 confirmed.

All around Specter, Nobles 2, 4, 6 and the Halsey Ninjas were firing.

"We're screwed if something doesn't look up, we lost our artillery. Kurt, where's the armour." Specter said then asked.

"Are you nuts, no one's been able to use it, it kills anyone who tries. It's like it's alive or something." Kurt said as he shot two more Yuki Nin.

"I know why it kills people, tell me where it is and help me put it on or we're all dead." Specter said.

"..." Kurt hesistated.

"Do you want your daughter to become an orphan?" Specter asked.

"Right this way." Kurt said as he shook his head.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Noble 2 said.

"So do I." Specter said as he and Kurt ran to a vault near the centre of the estate.

Kurt opened the vault to reveal a sleek green suit of armour significantly lighter and more form fitting that Red Team's armour.

"This looks allot more advanced than Red Team's armour, more like the next generation up." Specter said calmly.

"Next generation?" Kurt asked.

"Never mind, help me suit up." Specter replied as he started removing his armour.

Once Specter was in only his underlay, Specter grabbed the Mjolnir chest plate and placed it on while Kurt handed more parts to him.

Once the chest plate was on, Specter took the shoulder armour pieces handed to him, then the bracers, then the gloves.

Next Specter placed on the pelvic armour and then the thigh plates and lastly the boots.

Specter then picked up the helmet and placed it on.

"Alright, I hope this works." Specter said nervously.

"Charging Chakra, enhancing bone strength. Activating armour." Specter said for each action.

Specter stood still.

"Everything is good so far." Specter said over the comm link.

(**Ques Escaflowne theme music)**

Specter went to grab his M7 Silenced when **CRACK**

Specter grunted in pain as bones began to crack and splinter, he fell to one knee.

"Specter!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm fine, I knew this was going to be painful from the start. This is the only way, any of us are getting out of here alive." Specter said.

Specter got up and grabbed his weapon before leaving the room, Kurt right behind him.

"Sir, your vitals are spiking, is everything alright?" Noble 2 asked.

"As good as it can be. Give me one of those MDRs." Specter said as he linked his SMG to his thigh.

"Yes sir, here." Noble 4 said as he handed his rifle over.

"Alright, I'll take the fight to them, and see if I can maintain their attention long enough for evac to arrive, when it come, you get on those ships, don't you dare wait for me." Specter ordered.

"Sir!" Noble 2 yelled, shocked.

"That's an order Noble 2." Specter replied.

"Yes sir..." Noble 2 replied sollemly.

"You make sure you stay alive out there, Daisy will never get over it if you get yourself killed today." Noble 2 said.

"I know, now stay alive 2." Specter replied as he ran out the door, MDR blazing.

Over the comm Jerome sounded.

"Confirm, am I reading an active Spartan over there? No. It's John's call number, who's wearing his armour Noble 1, if they don't have the augmentations." Jerome asked.

"I am sir, We are getting hammered and I aim to use the armour to draw attention away from the estate by taking the fight to them." Specter said as he rolled, grunting in pain as he felt a few ribs crack and then shot two Yuki Nin.

Specter turned and threw a grenade at a group of approaching Yuki Nin and blew the group to hell.

An ice jutsu barely missed him as he turned again and fired at the Yuki Nin running at him, 10 hostiles, 10 head shots.

Specter holstered his MDR and drew his SMG before letting loose a hail of bullets on the Yuki Nin before a louder hail rained down on them from the sky, the Pelican evac drop ships had arrived.

Specter, limped back into the estate as the Pelicans surrounded the estate, firing missiles miniguns are the Yuki Nin as they were forced to retreat from the storm of armour piercing rounds and high intensity explosives.

Specter stared as a Pelican back up to him, the hatch opened revealing Jerome.

Specter tried to salute but fell forward mid action, Jerome acted quickly a caught him while deactivating the armour from his connecting systems.

Jerome dragged Specter into the drop ship while the surviving Nobles 2, 4 and 6 entered the dropships along with the Halsey Ninjas.

"Is everyone on board Nobles?" Jerome asked.

"Affirmative." Nobles answered, each one on a separate dropship having boarded after the Halseys.

"Pilot! Punch it now, get us back to base, Specter needs immediate medical attention on the double." Jerome ordered.

"Aye Aye Sir, hold on!" The Pilot yelled as she closed the hatch and took off toward the base at breakneck speeds. The other dropships going more slowly.

**Well the readers did say they wanted the Chief's armour in the story, so here it is, this was pretty close to my original idea on how they get it, where Specter would be forced to use the armour or watch John's legacy die. Let me know what you think will you?**

** Also, my Fate/Stay Night/ Naruto/ many xovers story is underway, I may post once chapter 2 is done. Also I have begun to work on Foxfire again. I dare say that it seems Kuremada and Brotherhood are the favourites of the stories I'm doing currently.**

** Ronin is on hold currently because I recently switched over to xbox and sold my ps3, I have bladestorm for xbox and am currently hauling ass to get back to where I was to continue the story.**


	9. Operation Avalanche p3 Showdown

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 5: Avalanche**

**Part 3: Showdown**

It's been three days since Specter was rushed to Uzushio to go into surgery. The Elite had all completed their objectives with little trouble but Noble Team was finished. They only had three troopers left and one of them was in critical condition. Currently Naruto was looking over the holomap of the region overlooking the war while the recon drones gave a bird's eye view of the combat.

Naruto saw that most of the skirmishes were over and Yuki nin were surrendering left right and centre. The only real obstacle left, was the castle. And it was completely surrounded. Currently Naruto had been trying to get Doto to surrender to face a court sentence, let the people decide his fate but the fool showed no signs of giving in.

"What's he waiting for? He has to know he can't win this fight." A voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto turned from the map and saw Alice with her helmet off.

The women had auburn hair and blue eyes, over her left eye she had a slight scar.

"Alice. You correct, as much as I had to admit it. There's only one way this was is going to end. Victory for us is guaranteed but I'd have preferred, we left the people decide Doto's fate." Naruto replied.

"The end result would probobly be the same regardless, he'll hang if they have him, he'll be shot if we have him. He's a dead man and he knows, he wants to go down swinging." Alice said calmly.

Naruto nodded. "He's a tyrant, but he's also a fighter. Alice, I want you and red team to take command of the army." Naruto ordered.

"Little brother?" Alice questioned confused.

"I'm going to take command of the remaining Elites and air drop into the castle, we'll secure the gate house so that a part of the army can enter. After that, we move to the throne room. That's likely where Doto will be." Naruto replied.

"How do you know he'll be there?" Alice asked.

"There's only one way in or out, he's got no chance and he knows it, he wants to make a final stand, where better to make it than at the seat of power?" Naruto answered.

"Hm, you got a point there. Am I to presume you're not using the standard armour?" Alice asked.

"That's correct. We're going to use the heavy armour and jet packs." Naruto said.

"Not very quiet." Alice remarked.

"No point in stealth, they know we're coming. They'll be alert for the air lift in, once they hear that, all stealth is off." Naruto replied as he turned to the map.

"And then it's down to who can kill the fastest." Alice said grimly. "You'll be open target in the air."

"Which is why, we're taking automatic weapons only for close quarters, shotguns, assault rifles, sub machine guns, pistols." Naruto said as he upholstered an M6G Magnum examined it before holstering it again.

"I guess it's time for briefing, good luck little brother." Alice said.

"And to you as well...Big sis." Naruto said smiling as he put on his helmet.

With that Naruto left the command room and Alice tapped into the radio network.

As Naruto walked to the barracks, he could heard over the radio, Alice giving orders to the 3rd battalion.

Naruto entered the barracks and all the Elites stood at attention.

"At ease. Elites, this war's gone on long enough, we've given Doto time to surrender and it's clear he isn't going to give in. We're going in the spear head the castle. Open the gate for a part of the army and take Doto down." Naruto ordered as the Elites relaxed.

"Sir? Won't you be commanding the army?" Aqune asked.

Naruto smiled underneath his helmet. "Aqune, we're family, leave the formality out. And no, Alice and the rest of red team will command the army while we speed things up besides, I'm sure some of you are eager to get back to Uzushio to check up on Specter." Naruto replied, a bit grimly at the end.

"Sir, just answer this for us. Is Noble 1 gonna make it?" Noble 2 asked worriedly.

"Noble 1...displayed something that we thought was impossible and he achieved the first lesson of being a Spartan, he's currently in surgery and if he is fit for service, he will likely be put in command of a new squad, hand picked by red team that or he might be placed in red team." Naruto answered.

"And what becomes of us?" Noble 4 asked.

"Noble 2, 4 and 6, you will be the first members of Royal Team under my command directly." Naruto replied calmly.

"So we'll be a four man squad." Noble 6 said silently.

"For now. We'll be air lifting tonight, armour for this mission will be the heavy model, like the one I'm wearing, weapons for the mission are strictly close ranged. Since they'll be alert for the sounds of a helicopter or plane, we'll drop using jet packs so that we can fire as we come down." Naruto instructed.

The Elites nodded.

"Once on the ground, we'll move to secure the gate house and and open the door for our boys outside. Once that's done move towards the throne room and secure it. It's likely Doto will be there and along with him, his most powerful version of his chakra armour. Our last reports say this armour rivals our delta 6 accelerator armour in terms of strength, needless to say, let's hope it's not as fast or maybe we should." Naruto said smiling at the end causing a the Elites to chuckle.

"Heh, maybe we should sir, it'd be amusing to see the "almighty" Doto run into wall while he's trying to fight, I heard Saito imprinted his body into the side of an elephant." Reaper 2 said causing the whole lot of them to bust out laughing.

"Alright alright, calm down everyone, we all know what we need to do. The main force will handle the garrison. Prep your armour and gear, we'll probobly need to be as absolutely prepared as possible, we've seen what they can do already when they are given the home field advantage." Naruto said as he left the barracks.

"He's right, no body could have predicted what happened at the Halsey estate." Daisy said solemnly.

"Hey, don't worry, Specter's the toughest of us all, if anyone can take the punishment of Mjolnir, it's him." Sever said reassuringly.

"Yeah..." Daisy said as she got up and went to the armoury, the reapers following her.

"She's really taken by him." Sever said calmly as he watched the reapers leave.

"Yeah, I just hope he pulls through, she's strong but I don't think she'll be able to take it if Specter kicks the bucket." Aqune said.

"What the hell are you two talking about, I was from his village, Specter's always been abnormally tough, heals fast too, not just fast but freaky fast. A little bang up like this isn't gonna drop him." Cal said chidingly.

"Wait you were from the same village? Aqune asked.

"Yeah, before some group took us and handed us over to Gato in exchange for materials for research." Cal said.

"What kind of research?" Aqune asked worriedly.

"Doujutsu and various bloodlines. We came from large island, big enough to be a country, it's terrorized by demons that can turn into human form. The group that took us, makes warriors can can see the yoma even when they are disguised. But something's not quite right about them. They charge payment for a warrior to save a village from the demon and if the village doesn't pay then it's wiped out by yoma, usually the sum that needs to be paid is ridiculously expensive." Cal explained.

"And you didn't tell Naruto this why?" Aqune growled.

Cal raised her hands in defence. "My apologies, I forgot, it's been years since I was there."

"We'll talk about this after the war, and we are taking this to my brother immediately after all is said and done." Aqune growled as she got up and left, followed by her ghosts.

"I really fucked up didn't I?" Cal asked as she looked down.

"This is a bad thing to forget Cal, Those people need help. The fact that a town doesn't pay and then get's wiped out sounds very suspicious. It likely won't be standard soldiers that check into it either, likely the ghosts or the Spartans." Sever said as he got up and left, his devils going with him.

"Havoc team, load up your gear. I have to make this up to the commander." Cal grunted.

"Yes Ma-am, if it's consolation, you were a slave, it can't have remained all that memorable under those circumstances." Havoc 2 said as they followed her to the armoury.

**En route to Uzushio Military Hospital**

"Head medic Tsunade, we have an emergency clearance for landing on the roof, require immediately team at the ready, prep the surgical room for augmentation surgery, Commander Naruto's orders. Noble 1 is to be taken into immediate augmentation surgery." The pilot said over her comm link.

"Roger that. A team will be on standby. Might I ask why the sudden choice for a spartan?" Tsunade asked.

"Commander Specter was heavily wounded using an advanced suit of Mjolnir, more advanced than that of Red Teams, decisions on what to do with the armour are still being decided. Specter has currently been chosen to use a modified version of Mark IV Mjolnir until then. Landing now." The pilot said.

The Pelican landed as medics waited outside lead by Tsunade.

The ramp opened and a pilot came out along side Jerome whom was pushing a medical gurney, carrying Specter.

"Move move move. Get him to the ICU." Tsunade ordered as the medics grabbed the gurney and ran Specter to the elevator, Jerome watching as they left.

"Ma'am, I'd like to watch the surgery. If he makes it, he'll be one of us." Jerome said looking Tsunade as she nodded and the pair ran to the elevator.

"Good luck soldier. You'll need it." The pilot said as she went back into the drop ship and took off to the air base.

**Surgical lab**

Surgeons began removing the armour and cutting away the cloth and mesh under it. It took nearly an hour to do just that. Next came the various machines that would implant the augmentation drugs when Tsunade looked at Specter's neck. Her eyes widening.

"A seal? What in the world?" Tsunade asked as Jerome looked at her.

"Why would he have a seal on his neck?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know, I don't like the idea of it, but we need Jiraiya's skill and knowledge for it." Tsunade said worriedly.

"Can you pick up anything wrong about it?" Jerome asked.

"Only one thing, he's giving off demonic energy. And the seal seems to be turning it into chakra." Tsunade said as a seal of HUGE needles moved towards the A.D.S.T.s body and soon stabbed him, injecting the drugs.

Jerome, the medics and Tsunade watched as Specter's muscles bulged and his physique was enhanced.

Jerome looked at the heart monitor, Specter's heart beat was still strong.

"Strong kid." Jerome said as the medical team nodded.

**Yuki No Kuni**

Royal Team and the other elite teams had just finishing taking the gate houses on all four sides of the castle and were letting troops charge in guns blazing as they tore the enemy apart.

The Snow Ninjas tried to fight off the troopers only to be cut down by automatic weapons fire.

"Elites, take care of the rest of the castle. Royal Team will the Throne Room." Naruto ordered as his team moved on.

Royal team run through the halls, picking off the occasional soldier that they met up with before they came face to face with the main hall.

At the end of the hall, sitting on the throne, they saw Doto, wearing his blue and black Mark II Chakra armour.

Naruto fired twice, one shot from each of his two pistols only for the shots to pang off a blue barrier on the armour.

"What? Impossible, Yuki no Kuni may be advanced but how to hell do they have shielding?" Royal 3 stammered, shocked.

"Commander, I hear that you're a person of honour. Then prove it to me, accept my challenge, man to man. If I win, your forces leave my country and you give technology to Yuki no Kuni until they are advanced as your country. If you win, my forces will surrender." Doto said.

"He's lying." Royal 4 said.

"Definitely. But cut the head off the snake and the beast shall fall. Watch my back, kill the snipers." Naruto ordered.

The Royal Troopers nodded.

The team then entered the room and spun around, and opened up on the ninjas in the rafters, killing them all.

Doto growled in anger.

"Now that the scum are gone, Royal Team. Stand down. I'll take it from here." Naruto said calmly.

"Yes sir." Royal 2 said as the team lowered their weapons and Naruto cast aside his pistols and then drew his knife.

Doto then drew a sword from beside the throne and walked up to Naruto.

The two began to circle one another, each one staring the other down.

The two then dashed at each other, Doto slashed at Naruto only for him to duck under the sword and roundhouse kick it out of Doto's hand. Naruto then tried to confront Doto with the knight only for Doto to body check him and send him flying while causing Naruto to drop the knife.

Doto ran at Naruto only and tried to punch him only for Naruto to punch him to the ground, Doto then got up and tried throwing a few more punches while Naruto blocked and dodged them.

Naruto then punched Doto's fist up then grabbed his head, kneed him in the head and then kicked him in the chest.

"I was expecting more from your armour, the intel we got showed that it rivalled our own speed armour, you're not any faster than me." Naruto said disappointed.

Doto looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Fuck." Naruto grunted as panels dropped from the roof.

Royal team opened fire as Snow ninjas poured into the room.

Naruto grabbed his assault rifle off the floor and ran at a snow ninja, he jumped up and kicked the snow ninja to the floor and rode him like a snow board as Naruto caught a kunai launcher that the ninja had been using and fired both his rifle and the launcher at ninjas before jumping away and ran at another ninja.

He opened up on the ninja and peppered him with bullets. Naruto then threw the kunai launcher and nailed the ninja in the head, punched him in the face, lifted him up and emptied his assault rifle clip into the ninja before roundhouse kicking him into another ninja.

Looking around, he saw that Royal team and gone back to back and were killing the ninjas in all directions.

Naruto then ran to the throne, and pushed chakra into his muscles as he lifted the throne and threw it at a group of ninjas, running behind it he jumped up behind the throne.

The throne hit but were stopped.

Naruto applied chakra to his legs and kicked the throne sending the throne crashing through the army of ninjas. Naruto then confronted a nearby ninja, punching him in the head, then punched him again and again and then roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, shattering it and snapping his neck before it couldn't handle the force and the kick tore the ninja's head clean off.

Naruto then roller to the side, and shot one ninja to his right, then another to his left and then threw a grenade at a ninja to his right before smashing the rifle into the head of another ninja.

"Royal 2! Toss me your shotgun!" Naruto ordered as Royal 2 did exactly that.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed it before pumping it.

And shot a ninja behind then, he then twirled it and pumped and shot another ninja behind him.

Naruto pumped it again and then swung the shotgun to his front and blasted two ninjas. Naruto pumped the shotgun again and bashed a ninja in his front, then his back. Then he roundhouse kicked another ninja away and shot another ninja to his left.

He pumped the shotgun again, and flipped the shotgun under his arm and shot a ninja behind him before pumping again and shot a ninja in front of him.

Seeing a last two ninjas behind him. Naruto pumped the shotgun, spun around and rammed the shotgun through the first ninja's chest and blasted the ninja behind him.

Royal looking at this all shocked stupid.

"Holy shit!" Royal 2 yelled.

"What the fuck did red team do to him?" Royal 3 asked laughing.

Royal 4 didn't say anything.

"So much for your back up Doto." Naruto said as he tossed the shotgun up, grabbed the pump, shook the the weapon, pumping it and then swung to Doto and fired, blasting the Kunai Launcher from his hand.

Doto looked at his weapon before he shook his hand. "Ow!" He yelled before he found a shotgun butt heading at his head, it hit him with a sickening crunch.

"Good riddance. Royal Team, go tell the others, victory is ours." Naruto ordered as the Royals nodded and left the room.

Sighing Naruto dropped the shotgun and pulled off his helmet.

Soon after, sounds of armoured boots reached his ears as a team of troopers lead by Alice entered the throne room.

Naruto looked over his shoulder before looking to Doto.

"He was a lousy fighter, but he still went down swinging. It's too bad he was tyrant." Naruto said tiredly.

"This war is over, and word's going to spread quickly." Alice said.

"Hm, tell Prince Koyuki, that the country is now hers, some troops will stay behind until she has the situation secured." Naruto ordered.

"Will do little brother, but maybe it's time for you to go back to the base, get some rest." Alice said.

Naruto nodded before he looked at Doto one last time. _"The first dead leader is always the hardest."_ Naruto thought.

**Sorry this took so long. As per the reason, I didn't include the other teams, for the early chapters here, each team will have their own chapters to show them off fully. But the big part of the characters for the elites starts with their story. As per royal team and the other teams them selves. I don't particularly count them as important. That's why there wasn't much detail on Royal while it focused on Naruto. Naruto seemed tougher than most because the fight centred on him. Next Chapter, In Black and Green, Specter and Naruto.**


	10. Rise of the Spartans

**((I do not own Halo, Naruto, RvB or Deus Ex Machine or any others included in this crossover))**

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 6: Rise of the Spartans**

Alice, Jerome and Douglas had finally finished going over the records for all A.D.S.T.s, to put it bluntly, they were disappointed, only of two the Elites had a chance to survive augmentation, that being Specter whom was now in recovery, Daisy was too focused on waiting for him to wake up, added that there were possible candidates, each of them, top of their class.

So far they had counted the list of recruits for the ARC Spartan problem.

"Okay, let's now, we have, A-138 Specter, A-140 Daisy, A-107 Alison, A-162 John,

A-511 Carolina, A-159 David, A-726 Meta, A-617 York, A-312 South, A-314 North, A-207 Reggie." All top of their class, work extremely well in teamwork. Each one specializing in various skills." Jerome said.

"Don't forget, the newest Sierra, S-118 Naruto." Alice said.

"So it's decided, from the Chakra armour that Yuki gave us, we have developed the Excalibur Armour for ARC Spartans and Naruto gets John's Mark VI armour." Douglas said.

"We have substituted the full body energy shields for shield seals. They're not as strong as mark 6 but they should suit the ARCs' needs for now." Alice replied.

"And what of Daisy? She's in no condition to go into the augmentation surgery with how she is." Douglas countered.

"We'll have to wait until Specter wakes up." Jerome replied.

"Very well. For now, commence transport of the ARC Spartan recruits, they'll be reformed into Valour team." Alice said calmly.

"And good luck to them... they'll need it." Jerome replied as the other two Spartan IIs nodded.

**Two days later**

An APC carrying a group of 10 A.D.S.T.s moved through the streets of the country side as it approached a walled fortress, the vehicle entered the gate before pulling up to a medical facility.

The door opened and out stepped the Helldivers, all wearing their own colours.

The troopers lined up as a single more heavily armoured soldier stood in front of the line.

Soon enough Jerome approached them.

"Good to have you here brother, right this way." Jerome greeted and then lead them into the facility.

Entering one of the rooms, they were instructed the strip down and place on hospital gowns.

Once that was done, the group then moved through the halls, before entering a room containing a set of 10 strange beds with various devises for injecting materials.

The doctors along with the head doctor, Tsunade instructed the group to lay on the bed.

The group did as they were told and then metal bindings came in place. Once the beds were secured, the doctors began placing in the needles and tubes to begin the process.

Once the tubes were in place, Tsunade began starting up a machine causing the varying chemicals to flow through the tubes from the machines that they were connected to into the soldier's bodies.

Almost instantaneously, the bodies of the soldiers nearly doubled in muscle, each soldier developing a peak physical condition.

The soldiers clenched their fists, their eyes closed from the pain coursing through them before they opened their eyes, all their eyes blinked blue as they stared up from the beds.

**1 month later**

A soldier god up from his bed, fully dressed in a casual uniform, he walked out of the room before walking down a hall and entered a room with a single suit of armour held up on a rack in it.

The soldier walked up to the armour and stared into the visor as his own blue eyes stared back from the green armour's amber visor.

Meanwhile the other soldiers from the surgery woke from their sleep and addressed their own armour.

**Surgical room**

Daisy finally entered the room that she'd heard so much about, a week ago, Specter finally awoke and donned his gun steel silver armour. Daisy looked outside the room as saw a red suit of armour with an amber visor at the end of the hall.

The recruit then got into the nearest bed and went through her surgery.

**1 month later.**

Naruto stood in front of a barracks, wearing the armour given to him by his siblings, S-117's Mark VI Mjolnir armour.

In front of him stood the ARC Spartans, all standing proudly.

North has purple generic armour with green highlights.

South, has purple armour with green highlights as well.

David had steel generic armour with gold shoulder plates.

Meta has white Grenadier armour with an EVA helmet and brown highlights.

Alison had pure matte black generic armour.

Carol had a teal scout helmet and modified armour

York had tan coloured generic armour.

Reggie had pure stark white armour.

Daisy had red CQB armour.

John had steel coloured ninja inspired armour.

And lastly, Specter had a commando chest plate, a right security shoulder plate and a left commando shoulder plate, he like all the other ARC Spartans had a knife attached to his armour and his helmet was a Mark VI helmet variant.

Naruto looked at his fellow ARC Spartans proudly.

Then he looked over his should as Alice, Jerome, and Douglas came up behind him and Jerome clasped a hand on Naruto shoulder.

"ARCs! Welcome to the Spartans!" Jerome yelled.

Naruto smiled, though his smile dropped at a distorted voice.

"Na na na na na ruto, we hahahahahave a problem." Serena tried to say.

"Serena? What's wrong with your voice?" Naruto asked worriedly.

When Serena appeared outside the implant, Naruto's heart broke at the sight.

Serena's body was catastrophically fragmented and she looked to be in immeasurable pain.

**Okay this chapter seems a little rushed but I'm sure that you're all rather tired of waiting.**

** I was tempted to make only 3 Spartan, Naruto, Daisy, and Specter, but it didn't seem quite right to make such a small number given Uzushio's military force. Also I bought up Serena's case for the same reason as Fenris in path of the queen of knights, she isn't shown much in the story, added that she can't have kids with no real organs. Naruto would end up being the last of his line. Though if they save her or if she dies is up to you.**

** Any how here's the characters.**

** North Dakota, Red Vs Blue**

** South Dakota, Red vs Blue**

** David Washington, Red vs Blue**

** Meta Maine Red vs blue**

** York Red Vs Blue**

** Carolina Rex vs Blue**

** Reggie Wyoming Red Vs Blue**

** Alison Texas, Do I need to tell you this?**

** John Brent, Deus Ex Machina by SteelPh33r**

** Daisy Angelica, Cannon Spartan II, Fic ARC Spartan**

** Naruto, Cannon ninja, fic ARC Spartan**

** More Spartans will be made from time to time, eventually mounting up up the point in the story where Cally's background come into effect.**


	11. Rebirth

**((I do not own Halo, Naruto, RvB or Deus Ex Machine or any others included in this crossover))**

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 7: Rebirth**

Naruto was losing his mind from worry. The A.I. Chip containing Serena had being taken into R and D to find out what was causing her degradation and they'd been hard at work for nearly four days. Four days, Naruto had been without his wife, four days he hadn't known whether or not she was going to make it or if she'd die.

Naruto looked at his desk, a picture of him in his original ADST armour with Serena's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Naruto smiled at the picture sadly before he left the office. He'd never been the religious type, but then, if there was a time to pray, now was it.

**R&D Labs**

The scientists were arguing madly over what to do about a project they'd been working on. While others prepared an unknown object away from the group.

"We can't use it yet, it hasn't been tested, for all we no it would destroy her." One scientist argued.

"We don't have a choice, we know the problem is her interface chip, we need to get her out of that thing, SHE is fine but she won't be if she stays in that thing, it's degrading and when it fails, it'll take her with it." Another replied.

"Besides, the project is the only chance she has, she's running out of time, it's now or never. We simply need to wait until the squad transmits the data from the ship, we need to know whether or not the project will accept her." Another scientist argued.

"This project could increase our numbers with mechanical soldiers, and yet we build it for her, why are we even bothering with her, she's a computer program, she's not even alive and yet our "brave leader" married a machine." the first scientist snarled.

"You will not speak that way about Commander General Naruto. He saved all our lives, freed countless slaves, liberated Yuki no Kuni. I even heard from Royal Team that he fought off Doto's entire honour guard, we are renowned throughout the elemental continent, now there is a chance for peace, we owe him." The second scientist replied in anger.

"Enough. We will prepare the project, this is non negotiable. When Specter and his Valour Team send the data from the spirit of fire we will modify the project to accept Serena." The third scientist yelled.

The first scientist grumbled while the rest glared at the first.

"I don't trust him, call for security to watch over things." the second scientist said.

The third nodded and left to fetch a group of ADST guards.

**Hi No Kuni**

"This is Valour One to R&d, we're approaching the cave where the spirit of fire is, over. We'll be sending your the AI data shortly. Over and out." Specter said as he drove a warthog with Valour Two, Daisy on the gun. Valour Three, Carolina Rex was driving the second warthog with Meta on her gun.

The pair of vehicles entered the cave, the Spartans jumped out and ran straight for one of the openings that Naruto and his sisters used to enter, a lifeboat port and ran through the halls towards the bridge.

Upon entering the bridge Daisy immediately set up a wire between her armour and the AI hub.

"This is Valour Two, uploading data." Daisy said urgently.

"This is R&D, receiving and data and making adjustments to fit parameters." R&D replied.

"You mind telling us what's so important about this project, you should be working on saving the General's wife." Specter grunted.

"The project and miss Serena go hand in hand, this will save her and give her more freedom as well." R&D answered.

"Can you show me the specs or what it is we're helping you with?" Specter asked.

A minute later, an image flashed on Specter's HUD causing him to whistle.

"So this is what it is. That all artificial?" Specter asked.

"Partially, we used UNSC tech with flash cloning along side an old project that had been put on ice back on earth." R&D said.

"I remember, hard to believe they began making AI constructs after that. What was the last generation? NS-5?" Specter asked. **((I-Robot, I do not own))**

"Yes, we used the same format from the historical files from both the spirit of fire and from the Halsey clan's help, the Forward Unto Dawn. The Commander General will be pleased, provided that we succeed." R&D said proudly.

"Somehow I think you will. Alright, we're packing up over here once the upload is complete. Good luck." Specter said turning off the link.

"Upload complete." Daisy said pulled our her wire.

"Well done. Spartans move out." Specter said as he and the rest of Valour Team left the bridge.

**R&D**

The scientists moved their project onto a bed of some sort before plugging in a large cord into the back of the project's head. They then place Serena's chip into an AI module revealing Serena whom was looking worse for wear.

"Hold on, Ma-am, We'll have you out of there in no time." A scientist said while the guards kept watch after forcibly removing one scientist who tried to disrupt the transfer.

"Beginning download." A scientist said as Serena vanished.

The machine shut down.

"No! What happened?" A scientist screamed as a guard and a scientist checked the power, a breaker removed from the breaker box.

"Find him and arrest him." A captain said and a number of guards left the room.

"Did she make it?" A scientist asked worriedly.

The rest looked uneasy until they saw something, it was small but they all saw it.

**1 hour later, Naruto's office.**

Naruto sat in his chair, he prayed that his wife would pull through but even still. He was lost and had no idea what to do when there was a knock on his door.

Naruto ignored it.

They knocked again.

"Naruto? It's me Aqune." Aqune said from outside.

"Come in." Naruto said trying to sound calm.

Aqune walked in smiling.

"Naruto I have great news." Aqune said happily.

Naruto looked up at her shocked.

"She's going to make it?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Even better, might I introduce, Serena, in the flesh." Aqune said smiling as a woman walked in wearing a black and white suit.

The suit at white lines along the ribs and chest along with white striped on the legs and arms. She had a small white collar on her suit as well as that it was form fittingly skin tight.

She had brown hair coming down to the small of her back in the same style as that of Serena.

Naruto looked at her shocked stupid. "Serena?" Naruto asked.

The woman smiled. "How do I look in my new body?" Serena asked.

She got her answer Naruto grabbed and pulled her into a tight hug.

Serena simply returned the act smiling lovingly.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have an ass hole to deal with at the prison." Aqune said smiling wickedly.

Naruto looked at Serena confused.

"Later, but for now." Serena kissed Naruto.

**Okay cheesy chapter, you all wanted Serena to live, I figured I had to first figure out what's causing her to fragment or rather what's causing her signal to fragment, then came how to save her. I mean, a flash cloned body reinforced with cybernetics should be easy, The UNSC had FTL travel and space capability and AI adding on Mjolnir and an essentially cyborg body is nothing compared to all that, also adding what Uzu has built so far.**

** Now then, Serena Uzumaki's appearance, currently out of armour is based off Mari in her plug suit from evangelion which I do not own. Why I chose this form for her is that it kinda has the whole mecha girl look to it without allot of extra crap added onto it and it still has the robotic feel unlike many underlays. Also since she is essentially a biomech now or cyborg now, expect some awkward learning experiences for her.**

** I know the chapter was short but it was mostly centred around saving Serena, next chapter will feature focus on Serena's learning about her self and negotiations with the Kiri resistance.**


	12. Payback

**((I do not own Halo, Naruto, RvB or Deus Ex Machine or any others included in this crossover))**

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 8: Payback**

Aqune glowered as she looked down on the man in front of her, the bastard had the gall to try and murder Serena, her brother's wife, the very person who gave Naruto a reason to go on. How she wanted to kill the bastard and yet she still had to find out why.

True, he claimed it wasn't natural for a human to marry a machine but no, there was something more to it.

"I'll ask you again, What were you hoping to achieve by killing Serena." Aqune asked threateningly.

"I already told you." The scientist said angrily.

"Bull shit." Aqune grunted before she smirked, scaring the scientist in the process.

Aqune then nodded to a guard beside her who left the room.

"Last chance for you to do this the easy way, we will get the truth out of you, one way." Aqune said.

The guard came back with a syringe and a bottle of a gold fluid.

"Or another." Aqune finished.

"If this doesn't make you talk, well then I guess I'll just have to remove things from your body, I think starting with something very important for you to be able to have kids." Aqune threatened.

The scientist went completely white.

"Leave us." Aqune ordered chillingly.

With that the guards smirked and left, closing the door behind them as Aqune injected the serum into the scientist.

**In the city**

Naruto and Serena were currently, walking through the city market while the people all greeted them, smiling at the couple.

"You know, I never expected to end up like this." Serena said sweetly.

"Neither did I though, you look more angelic that ever." Naruto smiled.

Serena looked at him weird. "Do know know how corny that sounds?" Serena asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Corny coming from a former AI?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Ha ha, Okay you got me there." Serena countered smiling.

Then suddenly she heard a growling noise, causing Serena to look down weirdly.

"What was that?" Serena asked confused.

Naruto look at her as she felt her stomach and smiled.

"Your first lesson of being organic, time for lunch." Naruto smiled.

"Well... This is new. I mean it's one thing knowing humans get hungry but to feel my self, it's..." Serena tried blushing.

"Interesting?" Naruto tried.

"Um yeah." Serena replied. "Anything else I should know about being alive?" Serena asked.

"Uh... we'll talk about that later." Naruto tried looking away blushing.

Serena looked at him weirdly.

**T&I**

Aqune grumbled. She had tried an interrogation serum and that didn't work, she tortured him a little, that didn't work before she noticed something through the torn sleeves on the scientist's lab coat.

She immediately grabbed the sleeve and ripped it off revealing a tattoo.

"Oh Naruto's just gonna love this." Aqune said sarcastically. Guards!" Aqune snarled.

The guards then reentered the room.

"Lock him up until further notice, I'm going to my brother's office." Aqune growled as she left while the guards grabbed the "scientist" and dragged him to the prison cells.

Even as the ADST guards dragged him off, he didn't say a word while Aqune made her way out of the facility.

Angrily grinding her teeth, Aqune struggled to hold back her anger as she made he way to the Defence Headquarters while people backed away from the angered ADST. After a short walk... or stomp, Aqune had arrived at the headquarters and went straight to Naruto's office to find Jerome there.

"Jerome? Where's Naruto?" Aqune asked.

"With his wife, Alice basically told him to get the hell out and spend the day with his wife." Jerome said smirking.

"Hm, probobly best to wait until his day is over to tell him then so I'll tell you first." Aqune growled.

"Who is he?" Jerome asked.

She handed him a piece of paper and drew a symbol, a familiar one at that.

Jerome sighed. "So they're getting bold as to send them into us, but to kill Naruto's wife? Have they lost their minds? This won't make Naruto back down, it anything it'll piss him off." Jerome said grimly.

"We can't let this stand. We need to send a message, something to tell them to fuck off." Aqune growled.

"Indeed, a full scale war could damage our efforts towards peace, it could frighten the other nations into war against us. Hm, perhaps... yes, an air strike." Jerome replied.

"A bombing run?" Aqune asked confused.

"We'll send a letter, that we won't tolerate infiltration of our nation and we definitely won't tolerate an attempted assassination our our General's wife, or anything against whom is a citizen of our nation." Jerome explained.

"And longsword blowing the fourth's face off their monument to get the point across." Aqune confirmed.

"It may quell his anger enough to avoid a genocide while we still retaliate." Jerome said.

"Nice, I'll get in a longsword then, I want to lead the squadron." Aqune said.

"One other thing Aqune." Jerome said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Valour Team is moving out again, before the strike happens, Valour is going to ex-filtrate her so that she doesn't get caught in the crossfire." Jerome said as Aqune smiled.

"Corona." Aqune whispered as she left the office.

"Alright, Minato, in this game of chess, you have made your move, Now here's ours." Jerome growled as he picked up his comm.

**3 days later Konoha**

Minato looked at the letter angrily before crumpling it up.

_"They think they can challenge our village? We're the strongest there is. Let them come."_ Minato though arrogantly.

**Above the village**

A pelican dropship hover straight above the village as the pilot looked back.

"Ready for your drop?" The pilot asked.

"We're good, open the hatch." Specter said as he shouldered his assault rifle.

"Alright we all know the drill, Corona, Our general's big sister is down there and an air strike is coming. Our objective, is to storm the Namikaze estate, and extract Corona outside the village where the pelican will pick us up. We'll be going in hard, straight free fall." Specter briefed the team.

"Carol, Alison, Reggie and I will be leading the teams. I will lead Daisy, John and David." Specter instructed.

"I'll be taking North, South." Carol said calmly.

"York, you're with me." Alison said.

"Meta, let's go." Reggie said calmly.

"Alright, move out." Specter said as he, John and Daisy jumped out followed by the rest of the ARC Spartans.

They impacted on the ground hard, throwing up dust and debris as they stood up in the residential district.

"Move move move!" Specter ordered as the Spartans quickly advanced through the streets, ANBU already swarming the impact area.

"Target acquired." Daisy said.

Daisy shot an ANBU with her M6C Socom sidearm. "Tango down."

As they ran through the streets, move ninjas advanced on their position only to be taken down by gunfire.

"Specter this isn't going to work, the minute we have Corona, they're gonna cut us off, or kill her." David is worriedly.

"Agreed, when we have her, we're calling for a hot zone evac." Specter replied as they reached the Namikaze estate.

"Carol, Reggie, your teams hold the gate while my team get's Corona." Specter ordered.

"Got it." Carol replied.

Reggie saw a pink haired genin.

"Knock knock." Reggie says humorously

"Who's there?" Sakura asked.

"Boo." Reggie replied smirking.

"Boo who?" Sakura asked weirded out.

**BOOM**

Sakura's head was splattered across the ground.

"Oh don't cry just because I shot you." Reggie said smirking.

"Dude, you are fucked up." York said freaked out.

**With Specter's team**

Specter pressed his back to the wall beside the main house's entrance with Daisy behind him and John on the other side.

Specter nodded to the other two and kicked the door open shooting the ANBU in the room as John and Daisy followed him in.

"Corona? Oly Oly Oxen free." Specter called out and Corona came running down the stairs.

"I'm here." Corona said as she came running up to them.

"Camelot-422, we need immediate evac from the Namikaze estate, the package is secured but there's not way we're getting her out on foot." Specter ordered into his comm link.

"Roger A138, coming in for evac, heads up, you got the Yondaime heading your way." The pilot replied.

"Everyone inside the estate now, close the doors." Specter ordered as they left the main house.

Specter and his squad made it to the estate entrance to find the doors closed and all ARC Spartans had their weapons aimed at the doors.

"Why aren't they coming through?" York asked.

"They know what's on the other side." Carol said calmly.

They a scream sounded and the pelican dropped in behind them in the yard.

"Everyone on board." Specter ordered.

Everyone got on the gunship when just as Corona was getting on, they heard a sob.

Specter whipped around and aimed his side arm back at the main house to see Kushina crying.

"Corona, please not you too." Kushina cried.

Corona looked away from her. "You brought this on your self." Corona said quietly as she got on the ship.

"Kushina... in the spirit of mercy, stay in the estate, something's coming." Specter said calmly as he got on board and the hatch closed. The gunship rising into the sky, the ANBU swarmed over the walls in an attempt to get to the gunship only for it to take off beyond their reach.

All the while, Kushina broke down as another scream sounded in the air. Tears in her eyes, she looked, wiping the tears away, she saw a trio of objects in the sky, flying to the village from the direction of whirlpool.

In a terrifying shriek, a trio of longsword fighters flew past the estate and launcher their missiles, blowing the fourth's face off the Hokage Monument while the longswords shot up into the air before turning and began firing on key locations of the village, destroying the ANBU headquarters and a few garrisons before flying off back to Uzu.

**30 minutes later**

The council was outraged, Uzu has decimated their military and the air strike had killed several civilians, the biggest question however was why, why did Uzu attack.

As if knowing exactly what is was the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume Inuzuka glared at Minato.

"You caused this didn't you? You're so damn arrogant to think we can fight them, you went and pissed them." Tsume said angrily.

"What do you mean Inuzuka-Sama?" Danzo asked.

"Think about it, Uzu Defence Force, is humanitarian, Naruto was so angry, he'd burn this village to ash with his forces, someone under his command lessened it with this strike so, the question is what did the Hokage order because what we got now is mercy compared to if we goad them again." Tsume said glaring at Minato.

"And what of Kushina?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hysterical, Corona has left with a group of Uzu Spec-Ops, as it stands, Oni is all that remains, Corona, Aqune and Naruto are all hostile toward Konoha, we are looking at trouble as no doubt, Naruto will have informed the fire daimyo about what ever it is Minato did." Mikoto said calmly.

"I did what was necessary to make sure Naruto knows that he is property of this village and so is the Uzu army." Minato growled.

"Konoha's army? Or Namikaze's army, you're trying to enslave the son, you threw away, what did you do?" Tsume snarled at him.

"Watch it Inuzuka, you do not make demands of your Hokage." Minato threatened.

"No, I remove my clan from a tyrants lands, the Inuzuka clan is leaving this village before you get us all killed." Tsume growled as she got up to leave.

"What?" Homura asked shocked.

"Naruto sent 3 of those things and he crippled the village, he has possibly hundreds, and let's not forget the Spec-Ops he sent, they came into the village, from the sky, fought their way to the Namikaze estate, extracted Corona Namikaze and flew up into the sky on one of their flying vehicles. He could destroy this village easily, and he will if you keep antagonizing him, which you will. I will not see my family die for this village's avarice." Tsume snarled at the council as she left.

"I agree, the Uchiha clan is leaving as well, you already tried to slaughter us once because we spoke out against you and you can't stop us, we took the matter to the fire daimyo." Mikoto said coldly as she got up and left.

"Troublesome, we lost 2 clans, 1 was betrayed and the other is afraid for their lives. I have to ask Yondaime, what happened to you, we all respected you once... but now." Shikaku Nara said grimly.

"Enough, It didn't matter what I ordered, what matters is we shore up our defences, we have plenty of enemies who will take advantage of our weakness right now.

**Okay short chapter I know but the reaction to the attempted murder of Serena and even who the scientist should be was a pain to figure out how to do, so Konoha isn't going to be destroyed... not yet any way.**

** Next up is the invasion of Kiri.**


	13. Operation Overlord

**((I do not own Halo, Naruto, RvB or Deus Ex Machine or any others included in this crossover))**

**Helldiver**

**Chapter 9: Operation Overlord**

Naruto looked around the command bridge for the SS Spirit Of Fire II, Uzushio's first actual Aircraft Carrier.

Chuckling, he shook his head. All this time and for all their technology they had never actually utilized their naval forces yet.

"Brother, we're approaching the coast line for Mizu No Kuni." Aqune said as she saluted him.

"Acknowledged. Send word to the deck, ready all Longswords for launch." Naruto ordered.

"Got it brother." Aqune nodded and returned to her station.

Over the comms, Aqune made her announcement as A.D.S.T.s immediately began moving onto Pelicans while pilots boarded their Longswords.

"All pilots to your fighters, Operation Overlord is commencing." Aqune announced.

"You heard the lady, move like you got a purpose." Revan ordered the troops down on the deck while Longswords began lifting off from their spots on the deck.

Naruto then stepped up to the comm beside Aqune.

"We all know what's been going on in Kiri, after talking with the leader of the resistance, Mei Terumi, we have agreed to lend our military aid. All Longswords will commence bombing the harbours and destroying the naval defences. ARC-Spartans, report to the Shark docks. A.D.S.T.s mount up on the Pelicans and all hands prepare for engagement." Naruto announced.

"This is General Naruto Uzumaki of he Spirit o Fire II to all battleships, prepare ground forces for rapid insertion. All Carriers commence the launch for all Longswords." Naruto ordered.

With their orders, the Longswords took to the skies.

"All one hundred Longswords are now airborne, Naruto." Aqune said calmly.

"Commence the attack." Naruto ordered over the comm.

"Is this right Naruto?" Aqune asked.

"This attack will mean the deaths of who knows how many people, military and possibly civilian." Aqune said concerned.

"Thy didn't seem so innocent when they were raping and slaughtering blood lines. I'm sorry Aqune, but civilian casualties are regrettable but they took part in the genocide. Some of the refugees arriving from Kiri were hunted like dogs by their own friends. I will not condone these actions. They've sewn their fate, and today, we will do the reaping." Naruto said grimly.

Aqune frowned but nodded.

"They'll just be getting up right now, Mei has had her forces back out completely." Aqune said.

"And Yagura became complacent just as we knew he would. They'll either be asleep or having breakfast, either way, they won't be ready to stop us." Naruto said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"You don't like this any more than I do." Aqune frowned.

"We will be the villains today with this attack. I suppose this is the ugly side of war, fighting evil with more evil." Naruto replied opening his eyes as he watched the planes fly toward Kiri.

**Pilots pov**

The Longsword flew over the first set of hills as they flew into Mizu no Kuni, from the opposite direction of any shallow water, with the approach vector, Kiri was expecting an attack from in land, not from deep and turbulent waters and so the approach was undetected.

**Kiri Pov**

There was a chunin sitting on a small boat watching the sun rise while a trio of genin was listening to a lecture by their Jounin. A class of academy students were practising sword katas when they heard a loud scream and looked up to see the triangular jets flying by.

Looking up the academy teacher saw their must have be dozens of them.

"Oh no..." The teacher said.

**Yagura Pov**

A jounin enter the office and stood before bowing to Yagura.

"Peace talks are useless with Uushio, all Kiri nin have been removed from Uzu no Kuni at gun point, mass militarization all over the ports and bases." The jounin reported.

"The UDF is expecting a war. But who are they attacking, Konoha?" Yagura asked.

"Unknown Mizukage-Sama, though given the movements of naval forces on the water." The jounin reported.

Yagura's eyes widened. "Get the word out, we're their target." Yagura ordered.

"Yes Mizukage-Sama." The jounin shushined out.

The Longswords were now flying over residential areas toward the ports.

Kiri nin were conversing on the decks of their gunboats or checking over their equipment while the non bloodline clans were going about their business.

The jets flew over the bay toward the ports while Kiri Nin looked up.

"Oh son of a..." A Nin said as he spotted a Longsword fire an missile, at the gunboat, that he was on.

The missile smashed into the boat, destroying it and waking up the entire force as all hell break loose.

The nin ducked for cover as armour piercing rounds tore through the troop carriers, gunboats and galleons.

While nins out beyond the port looked to see the planes dropping their payloads on the ships and harbour.

"All hands prepare for battle!" A jounin yelled while a chunin yelled into the bunk house of a small frigate.

"We're being bombed! Get up!" The chunin yelled before a bullet tore through his head, spraying the waking men while they all scrambled to get up.

Yagura made it outside his office and looked at in shock. "Kami..." He gasped at the sight of all the jets in the sky.

"Man your battle stations." An announcement sounded through a destroyer while a genin ignored it and continued his work around the kitchen.

"Just some drill, nobody would attack Kiri." the twelve year old genin grunted when the ceiling caved in and a large metal object fell through the room and down through the floor.

The genin looked down into the hole while others look in behind him to see the explosive.

Immediately everyone made a run for it.

"Son of a!" The genin yelled as the bomb exploded, blowing the destroyer in half.

"Man your battle stations!" A jounin yelled as more chunin were running through the corridors of some of the larger war ships.

"No shit, they just sunk the Kusanagi!" Someone yelled.

The decks of the Kiri fleet was in chaos as Kiri nin shot at the jets with kunai rifles and turrets.

All over the fleet, missiles, rockets and air of naval bombs and torpedoes were raining down on the fleet while the Kiri warships fought a losing battle.

Meanwhile Kiri nin were scrambling from their bases and outside the village to the ports from ANBU and genin while the jets ran strafing runs on the ships, taking out entire groups per run.

Elsewhere in the village, one of the medic clans were looking toward the battle in shock while the matriarch look toward the explosions.

"Everyone to the village!" The clan matriarch ordered and the medics immediately ran out to save who they could.

Elsewhere on the island, a group of Kiri nin were still sleeping while a single chunin was working on his sabre wing set, a spoil of war that Kiri was able to take from the sky village during their war.

Looking up he saw a squadron of Longsword flying toward the air fields.

Eyes widening he ran for the barracks and began panicking.

"What is it Kojuro?" a pilot moaned annoying.

"Shut up Koju." Another yelled.

"The Uzu are here!" He finally got our before bullets blew through the window behind him, tearing him apart.

"Holy shit!" The first pilot yelled as they all jumped up and ran out.

All over the harbour, nin were abandoning their ships as they sun while jets continued to rain ordinance down on the ships while others opted to open fire on the nins trying to swim to safety.

Throughout the village, the village, kiri medics were running through the village while jets flew over head.

**Back on the Spirit of Fire II**

"Jets have begun bombing the village it's self Naruto." Aqune reported.

"That wasn't in their orders, order comms to all squadrons, to lock it down and get back on missions, I never said they could deliberately target civilians. I want, all planes attacking the harbour and the bases specifically, leave the village it's self and the towns be." Naruto ordered.

Aqune smiled, Naruto wasn't being totally ruthless. "I thought we were reaping what they had sewn." Aqune replied as she issued the commands.

"The ground forces will handle the clans for their actions, and I know not everyone was involved, bombing them will kill any support Mei has." Naruto countered.

All over the air base, an alarm sounded as Kiri nin all ran to their Sabre wings while Longsword bombed the runways and gunned down the pilots where they ran.

A genin mounted a kunai turret on the Akatsubaki and opened fire on the jets yelling at them while he channelled his chakra into the massive weapon A Longsword flew before before being hammered by the chakra enhancement kunai and exploded.

"Holy shit, they actually shot one of us down." A pilot said shocked when he saw the light of the kunai, bending and homing in on the Longsword.

"Oh fuck, all squadrons, someone learned a new trick, if the Kiri nin catch on, this is gonna get complicated, all pilots, hammer down those ships quick, the pilots, bombing the civilians, get your asses back here!" The pilot yelled.

Back in the village, medic nins were already rushing in, some carrying wounded nins and civilians, be they men women or children.

Inside the destroyers Kiri nin desperately hammered at the doors as the rooms flooded while nin swam for land while jet fired down on them as they tried to escape.

We're sinking!" a nin on the Benitsubasa yelled as the destroyer began to capsize.

Nins fell into the water wounded while others tried to swim only to be either shot or get sucked back to the sinking ships.

Inside the Benitsubasa nin desperately tried to find a way out as the entire engineering chambers flooded while the younger chunin and genin began breaking down.

**Konoha**

An ANBU burst into Minato's office and handed him the scroll from Jiraiya's spy network.

Reading the scroll, Minato paled.

"Kami, to think what we got was only a scratch, a whole village." Minato said pale.

"It's still not over Hokage-Sama." The ANBU said shaken.

In the Kiri hospitals more and more wounded began pouring in by the hundreds while the medics continued to scramble for supplies.

All over the hospital field medics began succumbing to the pressure as they broke down and began fumbling with supplies while a sea of wounded and dieing continued to make their way to the hospitals.

"This is alpha lead to all squadrons, all naval resistance is crushed, continue to hit the sabre wing strips. Stay the hell away from civilian areas, General's orders." Alpha leader ordered the pilots.

With the naval fleet destroyed all Longswords turned their attention inland on the island and continued to increase their attack on the air fields.

**Spirit of Fire II**

"All opposing Naval forces destroyed, Sabre wing forces are crippled. All pilots have obeyed ordered and retreated from civilian populated areas." Aqune reported.

"Call back the Longswords and order all ships to advance, order all Pelicans and landing crafts to begin the invasion. By now Miss Terumi will be aware of Yagura's crippled navy and destroyed air force, she'll be assaulting from the main land to the west. We'll hit the beaches on the north side of the island." Naruto ordered.

"The world will now know the price of genocide. I'm going to get into my armour, I'll be joining Royal Team on the front lines." Naruto said calmly stood up.

"Yes brother." Aqune replied and began issuing orders.

Making way on to the flight deck, Naruto saw Royal Team waiting for him while Valour Team was getting into their own pelican.

"Alright, Valour Team is gonna hit a blood line prison, while we're going to bolster the front lines along side the ADST forces. We'll be storming the beaches from the coast while Kiri rebels hit the island from the opposite side." Naruto instructed.

"Our first objective is to secure the beach. Secondary objective will be to fight our way to the Kirigakure itself." Naruto continued.

"Above all else. Yagura must not escape. He's not likely to run, but I won't risk him getting away to continue another genocide elsewhere." Naruto finished.

"Alright everyone mount up. We got a tyrant out there that needs killing." Naruto ordered.

"Hu-wah!" The Royals confirmed and got into the pelican.

"This is General Uzumaki, heading out with Royal Team." Naruto said to the comms.

Naruto got into the pelican and took his seat as the pelican lifted off and left the carrier.

Looking outside, he saw at least a dozen pelicans around them as well as assault rafts on the water below, all swarming the beach.

"We got hostiles on the beach, come in hot. Hit it Spartans!" The pilot yelled and flew low to the ground as the Royals and Naruto jumped out the back.

"Royal Team advance position! Go go go!" Naruto ordered as he lead the team across up the beach while other pelicans offloaded ADSTs and the Spartan Teams.

Naruto ran forward shooting 2 Kiri Nin with his DMR and jumped over a small trench as Royal 2 and 3 shot the nins inside it with their magnums.

On the cliffs above, bunkers shot kunai down on the ADSTs and Spartans with their launcher though the kunai merely bounced off the superior soldiers' armour doing little to no damage at all. All the while the UDF forces continued to surge across the beach, laying waste to any and all opposition as they came up on the cliffs.

"Royal 3 blow it!" Naruto ordered.

Nodding, Royal 3 shouldered his SPNKR rocket launcher and fired one of the rockets into the bunker above, blowing it wide open and killing the nins inside.

A the same time the other teams did the same with the other 2 bunkers and stormed the hills in between the cliffs or used jet packs to jump up the cliffs.

Making their way up on of the hills the Royals continued to gun down any Kiri Nins they saw before they could fight back and move across the field firing on the advancing opposition.

Looking over the field, Naruto saw the remaining Kiri forces retreating to the west.

"They're rallying to Kirigakure. A sound plan to shore up defences, but they're in a pincer." Naruto grunted.

"The beach is secured sir." Royal 2 said calmly.

"Acknowledged. We'll rally here and bring in the armour. I want the scorpions beach sides. We move toward the capital as soon as they're ready. If we keep the pressure on, they won't trouble Terumi and Valour as much." Naruto ordered.

Royal 2 saluted and left to relay Naruto's orders back to the fleet.

"Alright Yagura. Your move." Naruto said calmly as he gaze out in Kirigakure's direction.

**I know mega short and ridiculously overdue. Obviously I took based the initial attack off the pearl harbour movie due to Kiri's naval locations.**

** I blame one that I got lazy for months at a time. Sadly most of my anime fanfics have been on hold due to my usage rights for the digital series i bought being expired. I can't watch them any more and have to pay for them again. Suffice to say, biggest load of bull shit ever.**

** Moral of the story, buy the dvds, digital downloads from zune or itunes isn't worth it.**

** Second reason. The of the stories I had announced in the past, specifically the Naruko child soldier and twin sister of Erza is now being written. I'm only one chapter 1 and it's the longest chapter I've ever written. 11 pages and still not done being written. For those who don't remember this...**

** Kasumi/ Erza was sent away so Naru/Ruby would be more loyal to the village without Erza supporting her. Naru at age 6 has a mask burned onto her face and during a mission in fiore being failed. She is freed from Root, now a member or Fairy Tail she begins a slow recovery from years of abuse, enslavement and being forced to kill for her master.**

** The upside to my mass story Hiatus is that I've looking at the english sub episodes of all the series involved in my stories, So I am trying to get things running again. Over the next 2 days, I will be working on my stories as well as finishing chapter 1 of Fairy Tail Blood and Steel.**


End file.
